Trick or Treat
by Li Chylee
Summary: Akhirnya barang bukti Kira telah ditemukan oleh L. Hal ini membuat 'kegiatan suci' Light kembali terhambat. Namun, akhirnya kisah ini pun berakhir dengan 'selamat sentosa'.  Warning: YAOI, LIME/LEMON. Last chapter updated! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Light punya L. L punya Light. Light, L, dan seluruh chara Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. –sigh-

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning: shounen-ai mengarah ke yaoi , rated T because of lime, kegajean dan kelebayan di mana-mana, crack pairing, OOC. Don't like don't read.

Rated: T

A/N: Fic ini merupakan hasil chatting gaje saya (Li Chylee) dan jeruk ajaib ini *nunjuk Yuzu-chan alias Orange Burst* di FB dan karena permintaan (baca: pemaksaan) Claire Lawliet, maka akhirnya fic ini nekat dipublish. Karena kalau tidak, Claire-nee mengancam akan menyabota---hmmph...*dibekep Claire-nee*

n.b: Yuzu yang jadi Light dan Li yang jadi L-nya lho. Nyahahaha... X3

Yosh, langsung saja kita mulai!

**Trick or Treat**

**By**

**Li Chylee and Orange Burst**

Di suatu siang yang cukup panas, dua makhluk invertebrata yang dikenal sebagai Light Yagami dan L sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di tengah kesibukan penyelidikan kasus Kira. L sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dan seluruh anggota tim penyelidikan –yang sangat jarang terjadi mengingat betapa workaholic-nya L, karena sudah seminggu berturut-turut mereka tanpa lelah menenggelamkan diri di antara berbagai file mengenai kasus serangan jantung yang dilakukan oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin bergelar Kira. Hal itu akhirnya bisa diakali Light dengan berkata bahwa bekerja terlalu keras bisa membuat syaraf tidak peka, terutama di lidah. L yang sangat menggemari makanan manis ini pun dengan polosnya mempercayai akal-akalan Light tersebut.

L menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan memakan seluruh isi kulkas besar yang sudah bisa dipastikan berisi makanan manis, sedangkan Light melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan kesal. L benar-benar sibuk dengan makanannya. Sedangkan semua anggota tim penyelidikan sedang berada di ruangan lain. Game pada komputer markas sudah ia tamatkan dan berbagai file porno yang ia simpan sudah terhapus. Ia sedang tidak ada urusan apapun saat ini. Intinya, Light sedang kurang kerjaan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sekotak es krim rasa kopi yang berada di antara gunungan makanan manis di meja besar tempat L meletakkan seluruh makanannya.

Light yang kebetulan merasa haus pun berkata, "L, boleh aku minta es krim rasa kopi itu?" Maklum, Light tidak pernah makan es krim rasa kopi. Paling cuma kopi tubruk. (?)

L mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Light. Sisa-sisa makanan masih menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak boleh," jawab L singkat, padat, aktual, dan terpercaya. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk memasukkan potongan cake strawberry besar ke mulutnya yang masih penuh oleh donat cokelat. Light sweatdropped melihat pipi L yang kembung oleh makanan.

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan masih punya banyak makanan! Jangan pelit-pelit, L! Kata Pak Haji, orang pelit kuburannya sempit lho!" cibir Light yang lagi keranjingan baca majalah Hidayah di toko loak sebelah. Ia kesal karena sikap L yang overprotektif pada makanannya. Padahal dia hanya meminta sekotak es krim dari sekian banyak tumpukan makanan manis di meja L, tapi L tidak mau memberikannya.

L tampak tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Light. Ia mencolek whipped cream dari sebuah cake strawberry dengan jari telunjuknya dan menjilatnya perlahan. Sepertinya ia menikmati sekali kegiatannya menjilat whipped cream itu. Light menelan ludahnya melihat tingkah L.

"L..." ucap Light dengan suara pelan. L tidak menanggapi dan kembali mencolek krim dari cake-nya. Sesaat sebelum ia menjilat krim itu, Light menyambar jari telunjuk L dan memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat. (XD)

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, lidah Light segera menari-nari di jari telunjuk L, membersihkannya dari krim yang menempel di sana. Lalu tanpa peringatan, menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat L mengerang.

"Mmh... Li-Light-kun... Apa yang kau lakukan...?" ujar L dengan wajah blushing. Light mengeluarkan telunjuk kurus L dari mulutnya dan menatap L dengan senyum pervert.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih enak daripada sekedar es krim..." bisiknya lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah L, bersiap untuk memberikan ciuman panas di bibir L yang lembut. Tapi L memalingkan wajahnya.

"Light-kun, jangan di sini. Kau lupa ya, di sini ada banyak kamera pengawas..." ujar L. Light menyeringai. Bukankah secara tidak langsung, L mengatakan kalau tidak ada kamera pengawas, dia mau-mau saja melakukan entah-apa-itu dengannya?

"Aku yakin, tidak ada kamera pengawas 'kan, di _kamar mandi_? Mau ke sana sekarang?" tanya Light. Tanpa menunggu jawaban L, dia segera mengangkat L ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. L hanya menurut dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Light.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain, Soichiro terbelalak memelototi sebuah monitor dengan pundak bergetar. Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke monitor besar yang menunjukkan adegan Light mengangkat L ala bridal style itu.

"A... a..." Soichiro tergagap. 'Anakku yang rajin berbuat seperti itu?! Aku saja tidak pernah... Eh, bukan itu masalahnya...!'

Matsuda yang melihat pemandangan itu malah excited dan berteriak-teriak gaje.

"KYAAAA!!!! Mereka mau ngapain tuh, di kamar mandi? Aaah, romantis sekali! Kapan aku dan Aizawa-san bisa seromantis itu ya?" katanya sambil meremas-remas tangannya dengan gemas. Sungguh contoh fudanshi yang baik...

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu – ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang - jatuh.

"Aaah, Komandan!" jerit Matsuda panik saat melihat Soichiro ambruk sambil memegang dadanya. Ia terlihat susah untuk bernapas dan keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya. Mogi yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Soichiro setelah mendorong Matsuda dengan kasar.

"Soichiro-koi! Soichiro-koi! Kau kenapa?! Bukalah matamu! Anata!!!" pekik Mogi putus asa sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Soichiro. Matsuda yang mendengar hal itu langsung berekspresi aneh.

"Apa maksudnya 'Soichiro-koi' dan 'Anata'?" desisnya tak percaya dengan mata melotot, dahi mengerut dan mulut lebar. Persis Sponge Bob keselek cumi-cumi... –PLAK-

Kembali ke kamar mandi. Light dan L masih bergumul, saling memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. L mengerang saat Light menyentuh salah satu titik terlemah di lehernya.

"Nnh..." erangnya dengan suara tertahan. Light menyeringai mendengarnya.

"You are easily being teased, aren't you?" bisik Light di telinga L. L hanya membalasnya dengan desahan merdu saat Light kembali menyentuh titik itu.

_WHAT'S UP HUANZAI PPAI HANZAI KIENAI TOWANI, WHAT'S UP HUANZAI PPAI?!_

Deringan ringtone handphone L yang ampuh membuat orang awam budeg itu membuat mereka tersentak. Dengan wajah kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu, Light membiarkan L menjawab teleponnya.

"Ya, ada apa Watari?" tanya L setelah mengatur nafasnya yang agak tersengal-sengal karena baru lari marathon dengan Light... ya nggak lah.

"Apa?! Yagami-san pingsan dan terkena serangan jantung?!" pekik L. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Light yang juga tampak terkejut.

"Ayah terkena serangan jantung?!" ulang Light. L mengangguk dengan wajah memucat meskipun sejak awal wajahnya memang lebih pucat daripada orang pucat –halah-.

"Jangan-jangan... perbuatan Kira?" ucapnya pelan.

Light menelan ludahnya.

"Sial, kalau ayahku sampai kena heart attack, ada kemungkinan kita juga..." ucap Light tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya. L sudah mengerti apa kelanjutan kalimat Light.

"Saya... takut..." bisik L dengan suara pelan, namun Light masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan L yang sedikit gemetar dengan memeluknya (cara ini terinspirasi dari film Telletubies yang ia gandrungi, sekedar memberitahu).

"Bagaimanapun, saya adalah target utama Kira. Saya takut dibunuh olehnya... Bukan karena takut mati, tapi saya takut tidak bisa melihat wajah Light-kun lagi... Light-kun adalah orang terpenting bagi saya. I love you so much, Light-kun..." ucapnya sambil menatap wajah Light. Light menaruh telapak tangannya di pipi L.

"Tenanglah, L! Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari kekuatan supranatural apapun yang dimiliki oleh Kira!" ujar Light seraya menatap bola mata hitam L yang memancarkan ketakutan.

"Terimakasih, Light-kun. Tapi, maukah Light-kun berjanji satu hal pada saya?" ucap L dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

"Apa itu, L?"

"Jika saya mati karena dibunuh oleh Kira... Saya... Saya..." L tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena setetes air mata bening terlanjur jatuh membasahi pipinya. (jiah, OOC gila!)

"L, aku berjanji akan membunuh Kira sebelum Kira membunuhmu! Percayalah padaku...!" ucap Light sambil menghapus air mata L yang jatuh di pipinya.

L tersenyum kecil. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, saya percaya padamu, Light-kun. Sebenarnya tadi saya ingin meminta Light-kun berjanji, jika saya mati dibunuh Kira, Light-kun harus memburu Kira, tidak peduli di mana dia berada dan siapa dia. Termasuk jika Kira ternyata adalah Light-kun sendiri. Kau sudah berjanji seperti itu, jadi jika saya mati, Light-kun juga harus mati..."

Seketika Light merasa amarah memenuhi dadanya.

"Jadi kau masih belum percaya bahwa aku bukan Kira, L? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku bukan Kira! Kenapa kau tetap tidak percaya?!" ujar Light marah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkeram pundak L erat.

"Bagaimanapun, kemungkinan Light-kun adalah Kira belum mencapai 0%. Selama kemungkinan itu ada, sekecil apapun, saya tidak boleh mengabaikannya walaupun tersangka itu adalah kekasih saya sendiri. Itu sudah tugas saya sebagai seorang detektif, Light-kun," ujar L dengan nada datar. Light baru saja mau membalas ucapan L saat suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Halo? Halo? Jadi Yagami-san mau digimanain nih?" tanya Watari dari telepon L. Ia yang sejak tadi dicuekin tidak berani untuk menyela karena menyadari pembicaraan kedua pemuda (homo) itu sedang serius-seriusnya. Tapi melihat keadaan Soichiro yang sudah kejang-kejang dan tepar serta menggelepar-gelepar layaknya ikan, ia jadi tidak tega.

"Ah, maaf Watari. Kami terlalu serius mengobrol. Cepat bawa Yagami-san ke Rumah Sakit! Kami juga akan segera menyusul." L pun mematikan teleponnya.

"Ayo Light-kun, kita juga pergi ke Rumah Sakit," sambungnya. Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya yang tergeletak di kamar mandi dan membantu Light mengancingkan kemejanya yang sudah terbuka tadi.

"Baiklah," ujar Light yang masih bete karena kegiatannya dengan L tadi terganggu oleh telepon Watari. Mereka pun segera menyiapkan sebuah mobil dan menyusul ke Rumah Sakit.

***

"Light-kun, jangan cemberut terus, saya juga merasa kesal karena gangguan ini. Nanti 'kan bisa kita lanjutkan lagi 'kegiatan' kita di tempat lain," ujar L ketika mereka berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit. Sebuah ide gila tiba-tiba muncul di otak Light.

"Kedengarannya kamar mandi Rumah Sakit juga tidak begitu buruk." Seringaian setan muncul di wajahnya ketika ide pervert itu muncul. Ia segera menarik L menuju sebuah toilet pria di rumah sakit itu dan menuju salah satu stall di sana lalu menguncinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Light-kun, kita harus melihat keadaan Yagami-san..."

Light tidak peduli. Ia mengangkat dagu L dan menjilat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, L-chan..." ucapnya sambil menekankan bibirnya pada bibir L.

"Nnnh... Tapi..." L berusaha mendorong tubuh Light menjauh, tapi dorongannya terlalu lemah.

"Sudahlah L-chan... Diam saja dan nikmati ini..."

"Tapi, Yagami-san 'kan ayahmu..." L masih berusaha mengelak.

"Justru karena ayahku, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi... Ah! Ja-jangan sentuh bagian itu, Light-kun!"

"Mm...? Kau lemah di titik ini?" Light menyeringai.

"Po-pokoknya jangan di situ! Ahh... Light-kun, hentikan!"

"Laranganmu adalah undangan bagiku, L-chan. Siapa suruh kau begitu manis?"

"Aku tidak manis Light-kun. Aku ini laki-laki..." ujar L dengan nada datar.

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau manis, L-chan..." bisik Light. Ia kembali melancarkan serangannya pada L yang malang. (halah)

Suara-suara aneh pun terdengar dari stall mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, masuklah seseorang ke toilet itu, dan...

Dan...

Dan...

Dan...

Dan…

Da----*ditampol*

Dan bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya! Yeah! Ayo review fic gaje hasil kolaborasi kami! XDDD

Review please? X3

Sign,

Li & Orange


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Light punya L. L punya Light. Light, L, dan seluruh chara Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. –sigh-

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning: shounen-ai mengarah ke yaoi, rated T because of lime, kegajean, kelebayan dan a/n di mana-mana, crack pairing, OOC. Don't like don't read.

Rated: T

A/N: Arigato ya buat yang udah review di chapter 1! (walau ada yang ripiu gaje sih... –dihajar massa-) Kami datang lagi~ Silakan menikmati kegajean dan kelebayan yang telah kami ramu sedemikian rupa agar layak (?) untuk dinikmati ini. :D

n.b: Yuzu yang jadi Light dan Li yang jadi L-nya lho. Nyahahaha... X3

Yosh, langsung saja kita mulai!

**Trick or Treat**

**By**

**Li Chylee and Orange Burst**

Light dan L pastinya akan meneruskan adegan panas (PAket NASi?) yang bisa membuat para fujoshi nosebleed itu kalau saja tidak terdengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu WC. Suara ketukan itu terdengar tidak sabar, menggelora (?) dan menggetarkan hati nurani (??).

"Hei, yang di dalam sana, sudah belum?! Lama amat sih, saya sudah kebelet nih!!" protes orang tidak jelas diluar sana. Light berdecak sebal. Lagi-lagi 'aktivitas suci'nya terganggu.

"Lho? Kenapa bisa ada orang lain?" tanya L heran.

"Tentu saja L, kita kan memakai WC di luar kamar pasien rumah sakit yang digunakan untuk umum."

"Apa boleh buat, ayo kita keluar, Light-kun," kata L sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang sudah 'lusuh'. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa resleting celananya masih terbuka. Light ngiler melihatnya.

'L-chan... Kau begitu menggoda iman. Ingin rasanya aku... Eh, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu!'

"Hei, tunggu L! Resleting celanamu!" ujar Light panik.

L pun menyadari resletingnya yang masih terbuka gara-gara serangan Light tadi. Ia mencoba menariknya ke atas, tapi memang pada dasarnya jins itu sudah belel, resletingnya tidak mau bergerak! L sudah mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan jiwa dan raganya demi menarik resleting celananya naik, tapi tetap saja usaha kerasnya sia-sia. Sementara suara ketukan –lebih tepatnya gedoran- di pintu WC itu semakin keras, membuat suasana semakin mencekam layaknya malam Jumat Kliwon di pemakaman Jeruk Purut (?).

"Apa boleh buat. Pakailah jaket ini untuk menutupi bagian itu, L. Ikatkan ini di pinggangmu," ujar Light yang merasa iba melihat wajah L yang memelas dan putus asa bagai pengemis tidak makan 3 Rebo. (Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja menawarkan jaketmu itu, Light? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau menikmati 'pertunjukan' tadi? =w=)

Setelah L mengikatkan jaket Light di pinggangnya, merekapun keluar dari stall itu. Sementara orang tidak jelas yang tadi mengusik 'kegiatan' mereka hanya bisa terpukau (baca: cengo) melihat kedua laki-laki itu keluar dari stall WC yang sama.

"Kenapa Mas? Bukankah tadi anda yang meminta kami keluar?" tanya L dengan santainya seakan tanpa dosa. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, lelaki itu pun menjawab.

"Err… nothing…" Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke stall tadi daripada meneruskan pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Alhasil ketombe pun berjatuhan dengan bebasnya di pundak lelaki itu. Makanya, minum Clear for Men, bukan cuma ketombe, yang minum juga pasti mati! (iklan??)

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo, Light-kun."

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba dengan selamat sentosa ke depan pintu depan kemerdekaan… -oke, ngelantur- ke kamar tempat Soichiro yang masih pingsan dirawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yagami-san?" tanya L pada Mogi yang ikut menunggui komandannya bersama anggota penyelidikan lain yang namanya malas disebutkan satu-satu oleh author.

"Sepertinya ia hanya kelelahan bekerja, ditambah lagi ia telah melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan hingga seperti ini…" jelas Mogi.

L mengerutkan keningnya, "Sesuatu yang mengejutkan?"

Namun para anggota penyelidik lainnya lebih memilih berdehem, bersiul atau pura-pura tidak dengar sebagai tanggapan pertanyaan L tadi.

"Karena kelelahan bekerja? Sial, sudah kubilang pada Ayah untuk tidak memaksakan diri…" ujar Light penuh sesal tanpa sadar siapa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Yagami-san, jangan mati dulu! Kau belum merestui hubungan saya dengan Light-kun!!" ujar L yang ternyata lebih memperhatikan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Light ketimbang kondisi Soichiro, membuat orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu sweatdropped, minus Light yang panik karena takut hubungan rahasianya dengan L ketahuan. (Udah kok…)

"Soichiro-koi… Bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini…" kata Mogi dengan didramatisir secara berlebihan (lebay tepatnya) ala sinetron, membuat Light dan L membeku di tempat sementara anggota penyelidik lain kembali berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Mo-Mogi-san, apa maksudmu dengan 'Soichiro-koi' tadi? Kenapa kau memanggil ayahku seperti itu?" tanya Light dengan nada C A minor D minor ke G ke C lagi.... ya nggak lah, dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Light, sebenarnya Soichiro-koi menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan semua ini dari semua orang, terutama dari keluarganya. Tapi aku rasa sudah saatnya kau mengetahui semuanya," ujar Mogi dengan wajah serius. Vokalis Serious Band saja tampangnya kalah serius dari wajah Mogi yang sedang serius. (halah)

Light langsung merasakan firasat yang teramat buruk tentang kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya, persis kayak Mama Loreng pas ngeramal kiamat 2500 (ini kiamat atau harga batagor?!). Sementara itu, seluruh anggota penyelidikan yang ada di sana langsung keluar karena menyadari akan terjadi kekacauan besar setelah ini. Matsuda sebenarnya ingin menonton sambil menggelar tikar rame-rame (emangnya layar tancep?!), tapi Aizawa sudah menggeretnya keluar duluan.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan ayahmu telah menjalin hubungan serius selama setahun terakhir ini, Light."

.....

Seketika suasana langsung membeku layaknya Kutub Utara di musim dingin. Bahkan L sampai sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak membawa susu, kalau bawa 'kan nanti bisa jadi es susu (?). Ditambah lagi dengan hembusan angin gaje entah-dari-mana (soalnya mereka ada di dalam ruangan yang jendelanya tertutup) yang menerbangkan dua helai daun kering, membuat suasana menjadi amat dramatis (baca: lebay).

Tak lama kemudian...

"APA?!!!!" teriak Light ala sinetron menambah lebay fic yang sudah lebay ini.

"BAGAIMANA ITU BISA TERJADI, HAH?! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! IMPOSSIBLE! TIDAK MUNGKIN! MUSTAHIL! TIDAK MASUK AKAL!!!" teriak Light dengan suara yang bisa membuat orang budeg sembuh total saking keras dan membahananya suara teriakan itu.

"Plisss deh, jangan lebay~" Mogi malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje, membuat suster yang kebetulan lewat dan burung kakaktua yang hinggap di jendela (?) tepar.

"Tapi ini tidak mungkin... Ayah selalu rukun dengan ibu, seperti tidak ada masalah apapun dalam rumah tangga mereka. Kalaupun ada, paling cuma masalah kecil seperti ibu minta cerai dan ayah jarang berada di rumah lalu pulang dengan bau parfum lelaki lain menempel di bajunya..." (Apanya yang masalah kecil?!) Light pun menangis gaje masih ala sinetron. L berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan mengulurkan sapu tangannya yang belepotan krim coklat, vanilla, potongan kulit jeruk, taburan kismis, lelehan susu kental manis, selai stroberi dan berbagai macam properti makanan manis lainnya. (Itu sapu tangan apa kue sih?!) Light masih menangis tidak karuan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Light, sudahlah, terimalah kenyataan ini. Jangan lebay kayak Cinta Vikri gitu dong..." hibur Mogi dengan tampang watados. Light mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Cinta Vikri? Apaan tuh?" tanya Light dengan tampang bego.

"Ya ampun Light, kamu ga tau Cinta Vikri? Plis deh! Jangan gila dong!" ujar Mogi OOC. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi, dengan gestur tubuh 'capek deh!' ala Peggy Melati Sukma, artis idolanya (O.o).

"Light-kun, Cinta Vikri itu jenis cake terbaru ya? Kedengarannya enak..." ujar L dengan polos (baca: bego)nya sembari tak kuasa menahan tetesan air liur dari celah bibirnya. Ia mengemut jempolnya dengan gaya imut. (kyaaaa! XD)

"L-chan, kau itu bagaimana sih, Cinta Vikri itu film superhero terbaru yang dibintangi oleh Orlando Bloom dan Johny Depp. Iya 'kan Mogi?" kata Light yakin. Air mata (buaya) sudah menghilang dari pelupuk matanya sejak tadi.

Mogi hanya sweatdropped mendengar pernyataan Light dan L yang sungguh melenceng jauh dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian itu benar-benar orang yang jenius bukan sih? Masa Cinta Vikri saja tidak tahu..."

"Apa? Kau meragukan kejeniusan kami, Mogi?" ujar Light geram. Aura-aura pembunuh menyelimuti dirinya.

"Naik 25%, Light-kun..." ucap L yang melihat aura mencurigakan itu. Light pun langsung merubah auranya menjadi aura postif. Aura negatif yang tadi muncul mendadak hilang tak berbekas. Kalau tidak percaya tes aja, pasti garisnya dua deh... (emang hamil??)

"A-Apa?! Kenapa kau seenaknya menaikkan presentasemu, L?!" tukas Light tidak terima.

"Karena barusan aku melihat aura pembunuh berkeliaran dengan bebas di sekitarmu. Instingku sebagai detektif tidak bisa dibohongi, Light-kun."

Light tertawa mendengarnya.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang berkali-kali, tuduhanmu tidak memiliki dasar bukti yang kuat, L! Kau hanya menuduhku berdasarkan perasaanmu saja!"

"Bukan perasaan, Light-kun. Tapi insting seorang detektif," ralat L tajam.

"Fuh, tetap saja tanpa adanya bukti, kau tidak bisa menuduhku seenaknya."

"Akan kutemukan buktinya nanti, Light-kun. Itu pasti..." bisik L pelan.

Sementara itu, Mogi yang sejak tadi dikacangin akhirnya tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk mencium Soichiro yang masih tak sadarkan diri (obsesi: Sleeping Beauty's Prince). Light pun tak kuasa mencegah Mogi yang hendak meng-kissu ayahnya karena terlalu shock. Dan tepat saat itu juga masuklah Sayu ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat suasana semakin mengharukan (?).

-Slow Motion mode: ON-

Mogi mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Soichiro...

Mata Sayu terbelalak lebar...

Light terpaku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa...

L menonoton adegan itu sambil menyiapkan kantung muntah dari saku celananya...

Bibir Mogi semakin dekat...

Terus mendekat...

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1, 5 cm...

1 cm...

0, 5 cm...

0, 25 cm...

Kasetnya rusak, jadi keulang dari adegan sebelumnya... –BLETAK!!-

1 cm...

0, 5 cm...

0, 25 cm...

Sampai akhirnya menempel sepenuhnya...

-Slow Motion mode: OFF-

Melihat adegan ala Putri Tidur dengan ayahnya sendiri sebagai sleeping beauty dan Mogi sebagai pangerannya membuat gadis kecil itu keringat dingin, kejang-kejang, jantungan dan pingsan. Mirip seperti adegan yang dialami ayahnya tadi sebelum dibawa ke rumah sakit. Peribahasa 'like father like daughter (?)' memang terbukti.

Melihat Sayu yang roboh ke lantai rumah sakit, L pun panik dan segera menghampiri Sayu, tentunya setelah membuang kantung muntahnya ke tempat sampah terlebih dahulu. "Sayu-chan…! Sayu-chan...!" teriaknya.

Sementara Light masih cengok gara-gara pikirannya dihantui bayang-bayang adegan gaje nan lebay tadi.

"Light-kun, jangan bengong terus! Cepat panggilkan dokter!" Teriakan L menyadarkan Light dari koma-nya. (?)

"Eh, ah... I-iya! Matsuda, cepat bawa dokter ke sini untuk menolong Sayu!!" Light malah balik menyuruh orang lain.

"Ba-baik...!" Matsuda yang dari tadi mengintip pun dengan sigap menuruti kata-kata Light dan berlari mencari dokter.

Di tengah kegaduhan itu, Soichiro pun membuka matanya.

Mogi yang menyadari 'kekasih'nya itu telah sadar langsung memegang tangannya dengan mesra.

"Anata…!! Syukurlah, kukira kau tak akan bangun lagi!!" kata Mogi dengan mata berkaca-kaca ala serial cantik. Kenapa matanya berkaca-kaca? Kenapa nggak berplastik-plastik atau berkayu-kayu saja? Tanya kenapa kenapa tanya? –author dilempar batu bata-

"Tentu saja Mogi-chan (O.o), mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?" balas Soichiro bergaya ala Parrel di Cinta Vikri.

"Soichiro-koi…!"

"Mogi–chan…!"

"Soichiro-koi…!"

"Mogi–chan…!"

"Soichiro-koi…!"

Light yang sudah bosan mendengar adegan bagai kaset rusak selama 10 menit waktu tapir itupun mulai angkat bicara.

"Ayah, jangan malah berlebay ria! Lihat anak perempuanmu! Kau tidak khawatir pada kondisinya?!" bentak Light pada ayahnya tersebut. L pun semakin khawatir melihat keadaan Sayu yang kejang-kejangnya bertambah parah begitu mendengar ayahnya dan Mogi saling memanggil dengan sebutan 'Soichiro-koi' dan 'Mogi-chan'.

"Hah?! Sayu! Apa yang terjadi, Light?! Kenapa Sayu kejang-kejang begitu?!" ujar Soichiro yang baru menyadari situasi sedang gawat (ayah macam apa ini? =='). Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Light, aku sudah memanggilkan dokter!" ucap Matsuda yang datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Seorang dokter paruh baya bertubuh lumayan kekar, berkepala botak dan berkacamata hitam segera memeriksa Sayu yang masih terbaring di lantai rumah sakit.

"Hmm... Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya ini bukan karena penyakit bawaan. Apa yang terjadi sebelum dia pingsan?" tanya dokter itu.

"Ah itu... Sebenarnya tadi Sayu datang pas sekali ketika aku hendak mencium Soichiro-koi agar cepat sadar... Setelah itu dia kejang-kejang. Ah, Anata... Aku juga sudah bilang pada Light bahwa kita menjalin hubungan serius sejak setahun yang lalu..." sahut Mogi lirih.

"APA??! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Mogi-chan?! Sudah kubilang jangan bilang-bilang tentang hubungan kita pada orang lain! Apalagi pada keluargaku!!" jerit Soichiro penuh kelebayan.

"Tapi... Aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, Soichiro-koi. Ini semua demi kelanjutan hubungan kita..." (??)

"Argh, maafkan ayahmu ini, Nak... Gara-gara Ayah, kau jadi menderita seperti ini... Maafkan Ayah, Sayu..." Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Soichiro.

"Soichiro-koi, maafkan aku juga..." Mogi pun ikut menangis terisak-isak di pundak Soichiro.

Sementara Light, L, dokter dan para anggota tim penyelidikan yang lain hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan adegan live telenovela nan lebay tiada tara itu.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan agar Sayu sadar, Dokter? Jangan bilang dia harus dioperasi! Beri saja dia obat dari warung sebelah! Kondisi keuangan saya tidak begitu baik saat ini. Uang saya habis dipakai untuk membiayai kehidupan keluarga dan kekasih gelap saya, Dokter!" Soichiro memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sa-saya akan berusaha..." jawab dokter itu sambil sweatdropped.

"Terimakasih, Dokter! Dokter adalah malaikat penyelamat saya!" kata Soichiro terharu. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama Dokter? Boleh kenalan gak??"

Semua orang resmi menggubrak mendengar Soichiro yang sempat-sempatnya mengajak kenalan dan fic penuh bumbu-bumbu lebay ini pun makin menyerupai sinetron ketika Mogi menatap dokter itu penuh kecemburuan.

"Ah... Nama saya Takeshi Ooi," jawab dokter itu sambil tersenyum salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah. Mogi mencubit pinggang Soichiro, memberi peringatan tersirat bahwa dia cemburu berat.

"Ngghh..." Desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Sayu yang mulai sadar. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Tapi begitu melihat sinyal-sinyal cinta segitiga antara ayahnya, Mogi, dan Ooi, dia kembali kejang-kejang dan pingsan. Kali ini bahkan sampai keluar busa dari mulutnya.

"Sayu-chan!" pekik L panik.

"Ah, saya akan segera membawanya ke ruang UGD!" ujar Ooi sambil segera memanggil suster yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar mereka sambil membawa 'ranjang' dorong. Sebenarnya tuh suster mau menggunakannya untuk membawa mayat, tapi karena dipanggil dokter, akhirnya Sayu pun sukses dibawa dengan ranjang (tepatnya keranda) mayat.

Setelah kekacauan yang diisi oleh kelebayan dan kealayan di mana-mana itu selesai, akhirnya tinggallah Soichiro, Light, L dan Mogi di ruangan itu. Matsuda dan Aizawa sedang kencan di taman Rumah Sakit, Ide dan Ukita kencan di parkiran (?), sedangkan Watari yang dari tadi tidak muncul sebenarnya sedang kesepian disuruh menjaga markas sendirian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian berdua mengenai kejadian yang lalu…" ujar Soichiro sambil berdehem-dehem tidak jelas.

Kata-kata Soichiro membuat Light dan L keringat dingin… Jangan-jangan mereka ketahuan sudah...

"Apa kalian…"

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg... (Bayangkan suara detak jantungnya dramatis dan ada alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang garis hijau di monitornya naik turun tidak karuan)

"... menonton Cinta Vikri?"

…Hening.

"…Hah?"

"Habis rasanya dari tadi sikap kalian didramatisir sekali, mirip dengan sinetron Cinta Vikri… Saat pingsan aku masih bisa mendengar suara kalian sayup-sayup…" ujar Soichiro dengan wajah menahan tawa, tidak sadar bahwa dia sendiri lebih lebay.

"Yagami-san, apa tidak ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ditanyakan dibanding hal itu?" tanya L sweatdrop.

"Hm? Oh iya… Apa kalian… hombreng?"

**JLEGERRR!!**

Petir yang biasa digunakan sebagai latar di komik-komik seakan menghujam Light dan L. Kenapa harus deg-degan tadi kalau ditanya sekarang? (lha?)

"A-ayah juga sama saja, 'kan?" Light membela diri.

"Iya juga sih…"

"Apa ini berarti Yagami-san merestui hubungan kami?" tanya L penuh harap.

Soichiro berdehem, "Tentu saja. Yah, selama kalian bisa merahasiakan hubunganku dengan Mogi dari Sachiko…"

Light menjawab dengan mantap, "Tentu saja, Ayah!! Aku takkan membocorkan rahasia ini pada Kaasan!"

"Rahasia apa, Light?" tanya Sachiko yang mendadak sudah ada satu ruangan dengan mereka, sukses membuat Soichiro resah dan gelisah (halah).

Light dan L berkeringat dingin menyadari kedatangan Sachiko yang tiba-tiba, di saat yang tidak tepat pula. Lain lagi dengan Soichiro yang sudah pucat pasi dan Mogi yang blushing-blushing gaje. (lha?)

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah gaje nan lebay ini? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya! Ayo review! Btw, sepertinya di chapter akhir fic ini akan ganti rating. Tapi itu juga kalau banyak yang review dan request. Makanya ayo review sekarang juga! Jangan sampai kehabisan! Persediaan terbatas! (?) X3

Sign,

Li and Orange


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Light punya L. L punya Light. Light, L, dan seluruh chara Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. –sigh-

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning: shounen-ai mengarah ke yaoi, rated T because of lime, kegajean, kelebayan dan a/n di mana-mana, crack pairing, OOC. Don't like don't read.

Rated: T

A/N: Sekali lagi, arigato gozaimasu untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter-chapter sebelumnya! ^^ Kami datang lagi~ Silahkan menikmati hidangan adegan gaje nan lebay tiada tara ini! :D

n.b: Yuzu yang jadi Light dan Li yang jadi L-nya lho. Nyahahaha... X3

Yosh, langsung saja kita mulai!

**Trick or Treat**

**By**

**Li Chylee and Orange Burst**

-Flashback chapter 2-

_Light menjawab dengan mantap, "Tentu saja, Ayah!! Aku takkan membocorkan rahasia ini pada Kaasan!"_

"_Rahasia apa, Light?" tanya Sachiko yang mendadak masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu. Dasar, nggak diajarin sopan santun kali ya... (ditimpuk penggorengan Sachiko)._

_-_Flashback off-

Sementara yang lain terpaku dengan keringat dingin, L dengan lancar menjawab, "...bahwa kemarin Soichiro-san telah jatuh ke got dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit."

Kontan semua yang ada di situ pun sweatdropped berjamaah karena jawaban L tersebut, namun Sachiko...

"Anata!! Benarkah itu...?!" tanya Sachiko pada suaminya dengan nada layaknya seorang Ibu di sinetron-sinetron yang anak laki-lakinya hamil (?).

"I...Itu..." Soichiro menjawab terbata-bata.

"Begitulah, Kaasan. Ayah tidak ingin Kaasan tahu, makanya ia ingin merahasiakannya," jawab Light untuk lebih meyakinkan pernyataan L. Kalau dia yang ngomong begitu, pasti Ibunya akan percaya. Secara, dia 'kan anak yang baik, berbakti pada orangtua, rajin menabung, pintar, alim, dan tidak sombong. Begitulah kira-kira pikir Light yang nggak pernah bisa tobat dari kenarsisannya itu.

"Benar, Sachiko," jawab Soichiro yang sudah bingung mau ngomong apa. Kalau cuma diam, ntar dituduh makan gaji buta oleh kedua author.

"Anata!!" kata Sachiko dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa engkau dengan bodohnya bisa nyebur ke got?! Tidakkah kau berpikir berapa biaya yang kubutuhkan untuk membeli detergen demi mencuci baju yang terkena air got yang banyak lele kuningnya itu?! Harga-harga barang tuh semua naik!! Termasuk detergen, harganya sudah melebihi harga laptop!" (O.o)

"Maafkan aku, Sachiko. Ini sama sekali di luar perkiraanku... Sebagai gantinya, setelah ini aku akan bekerja lebih keras demi menghidupi keluarga kita dan membahagiakan dirimu...!" ucap Soichiro gombal sambil menggenggam tangan isterinya.

"Anata..."

"Sachiko..."

"Anata..."

"Sachiko..."

"Anata..."

"Sachiko..."

Dan seterusnya... –BLETAK!-

Sementara Light dan L sudah sweatdropped plus mual melihat adegan yang bernuansa nostalgia (?) itu, Mogi kini mulai mengeluarkan reiatsu cemburu yang menggelora.

"Err... Keluar yuk, L..." ajak Light yang sudah bosan menonton live telenovela yang sudah terjadi entah berapa kali dalam ruangan itu.

"Ide yang bagus, Light-kun." L pun menyetujui.

"Ngomong-ngomong, L," ujar Light begitu mereka keluar dari kamar yang sepertinya masih menjadi tempat latar adegan gaje nan lebay itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan 'yang tadi'?"

Sontak raut wajah L mulai menunjukkan rona kemerahan. "Li...Light-kun!"

"Ayolah, kau menginginkannya juga 'kan?" bisik Light dengan senyum mencurigakan. Ia melirik ke belakang sekilas untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun selain mereka di lorong itu. Perlahan ia menyentuh kedua pipi L dan mendekatkan wajahnya...

"Light!!" seru suara cempreng seseorang yang langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Light, membuatnya menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang akan dilakukannya pada L.

"Misa?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanya Light pada gadis berambut pirang yang barusan memeluknya dari belakang. Sementara L hanya terdiam, meskipun hatinya misuh-misuh sendiri karena untuk kesekian kalinya 'aktivitas'nya dengan Light kembali terganggu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau Misa ingin berada dekat dengan pacar Misa?" Misa beralasan.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang setuju menjadi pacarmu, Misa!" kata Light yang buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Misa begitu menyadari L mulai memancarkan aura-aura cemburu yang mengerikan, sama seperti Mogi.

"Misa-san, sebaiknya kau biarkan Light-kun pergi bersama saya. Ada kasus yang harus kami selesaikan..." ucap L dingin dan menusuk. (cieee!)

"Itu benar, Misa. Bisakah kau menemuiku lain kali saja?" Light berusaha 'mengusir' Misa dengan halus karena tidak ingin masalah menjadi lebih runyam.

"Kalau begitu Misa ikut!"

"Kalau kau ikut, hanya akan menghambat penyelidikan..." ujar Light sambil memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Light masih saja bilang begitu! Kau sudah bilang mau kencan dengan Misa hari ini kan~?" rajuk Misa.

"Begitukah? 'Kencan' ya, Light-kun?" kata L yang aura hitam kecemburuannya semakin menggelora.

"Tunggu dulu, L! Itu karena Misa yang memaksaku!" tukas Light mencoba menenangkan kekasih sejatinya. (halah)

"Eh~? Light kok ngomongnya gitu sih?! Light 'kan sudah berjanji mau menemaniku seharian ini!" Misa masih tetap merajuk.

"L, jangan salah pah... L...?" Ucapan Light terputus begitu melihat tatapan mengerikan L, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tetap tiis alias dingin seperti binasa, eh, biasa.

"Light-kun, kau sama saja seperti ayahmu! Tukang selingkuh! Bukan hanya pada Misa-san, tapi juga pada Takada-san yang kau ajak bertemu di kamar hotel, Yuri-san yang kau ajak kencan ke Space Land, dan seluruh gadis yang kau dekati dari mulai SMU hingga Universitas sampai sekarang!" L berteriak seraya mulai menitikkan air mata (lebay mode: nggak pernah off).

"L, mengertilah, aku melakukannya karena terpaksa!" Light mulai mencuri gaya Parrel di film Cinta Vikri mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

"Terlepas dari terpaksa atau tidak, tetap saja kau mendekati mereka, Light-kun!" ucap L penuh kecemburuan.

"Percayalah, L, yang benar-benar kucintai hanya kau seorang!" Light kini sudah benar-benar menjiwai peran Parrel.

"Benarkah? Buktikanlah (merahmu)!! Coba cium aku, sekarang juga," jawab L yang mulai (udah dari tadi kali...) lebay. Tanpa ragu Light pun memegang pipi L dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"L..."

Namun sayang sekali, adegan yang sudah ditunggu para fujoshi itu kembali terusik begitu Misa menarik kerah baju Light dari belakang sebelum bibirnya sempat bertemu dengan milik L.

"Tidak akan Misa biarkan! Pokoknya Light milik Misa! Misa tidak peduli walaupun harus mengorbankan perasaan para fujoshi dan fudanshi seperti Matsuda!" Gadis itu mencicit (?), sementara Matsuda di tempat lain bersin tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Misa..."

Namun sebelum Misa sempat mengajukan pertanyaan maupun pernyataan lebih lanjut, L buru-buru menarik lengan baju Light dan menggiringnya ke arah WC. Dan Misa pasti sudah menyusul mereka seandainya tidak ada satpam yang mengusirnya keluar Rumah Sakit karena memakai sepatu boots (peraturan gaje dari mana tuh?).

"Saya sudah tidak peduli lagi, Light-kun. Sudah begitu banyak gangguan yang datang, saya tidak mau ambil pusing lagi... Langsung saja kita lakukan," kata L begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu WC.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya malah kini kau yang agresif, L?" goda Light. L tidak menjawab. Entah karena memang sudah tidak peduli, tidak menghiraukan, atau memang sudah budek (di-capoiera L) dan langsung kembali menarik Light untuk masuk ke WC...

"Maaf, permisi... Ini WC wanita..." tegur seorang gadis ketika mereka masuk ke dalam, sementara teman-temannya cekikikan melihat seorang cowok ganteng bak coverboy majalah Trubus plus cowok imut hasil transgenik panda dan manusia salah masuk WC (digiles duo L). L yang sudah mencak-mencak dan menggerutu akibat frustasi tak berkesudahan pun berusul, "Sudahlah Light-kun, kita pesan hotel saja. Pasti tak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kita!"

"Eeh... Terserah kau saja, L..."

L pun menyambar handphone Esia-nya dan mulai menghubungi Watari.

"Halo, Watari? Tolong booking sebuah suite room di hotel bintang lima yang ada pemandangan lautnya ya! Pokoknya kamarnya harus yang romantis dan ranjangnya berukuran King Size terus ada kelopak mawar-mawar gitu di ranjangnya. Bathtube-nya juga harus sudah diisi oleh aroma terapi wangi strawberry! Sofanya harus empuk dan bla-bla-bla-bla..." L mengoceh panjang lebar soal kamar yang ingin dipesannya.

'L-chan, ternyata kau pemilih juga ya, soal tempat untuk melakukan 'itu'...' pikir Light sweatdropped. Saat L masih mengoceh, tiba-tiba muncul lampu neon 100 mega watt yang terang benderang di atas kepala L. Silau man!

"Ah, daripada hanya mem-booking kamarnya, hotelnya saja sekalian yang saya booking! Dengan begitu tidak akan ada gangguan lagi. Khu khu khu... Siapkan semuanya dalam waktu 6 menit 40 detik ya, Watari! Kalau terlambat sedetik saja, saya potong gaji pensiunmu nanti! Jangan lupa untuk mem-booking hotel itu seminggu penuh!"

"Memangnya untuk keperluan apa, L?" tanya Watari heran. Tidak pernah sebelumnya L secerewet ini soal hotel yang akan di-bookingnya.

'Soalnya saya ingin puas-puasin melakukan 'itu' dengan Light-kun!' pikir L dalam hatinya. Tapi L hanya menjawab pendek, "Lakukan saja."

L pun mematikan handphone-nya dan berbalik mengahadap Light.

"Baiklah Light-kun, kita langsung berangkat ke hotel itu. Watari pasti sudah menunggu kita di luar dengan limousine-nya."

Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Heh? Bukannya kau baru saja menelepon Watari yang sedang ada di markas? Masa dia langsung ada di luar untuk menjemput?"

"Light-kun, saya ini detektif nomor 1 di dunia, sudah pasti bisa apa saja. Karena itu, tidak heran kalau Watari, asisten detektif nomor 1 dunia juga serba bisa," jawab L dengan sangat (tidak) logis. Light hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Dalam perjalanan keluar Rumah Sakit, tiba-tiba mereka dihadang Sachiko yang sudah keluar dari kamar suaminya dan membiarkan Mogi dan Soichiro berdua saja di sana sehingga mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal asusila (?).

"Light, kau mau pergi ke mana? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada Kaasan untuk mencabuti rumput di halaman rumah hari ini?" tanya Sachiko dengan nada persis seperti ibu Nobita di anime Doraemon.

Light menelan ludahnya. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan janji itu. Lagipula sekarang ada 'hal yang lebih penting' yang harus dia lakukan dengan L.

'Bagaimana ini?' pikirnya gelisah.

"Sachiko-san, sayang sekali Light-kun harus pergi dengan saya saat ini juga. Ini sangat mendesak dan berkaitan dengan penyelidikan kasus Kira," ujar L dengan nada sangat meyakinkan, padahal jelas-jelas dia berbohong.

"Betul sekali, Kaasan. Ini berkaitan dengan keselamatan bumi dan umat manusia! (?) Kaasan tidak mau 'kan, penyelidikan Kira jadi terhambat hanya gara-gara aku harus mencabut rumput?"

"Apa?! Tapi kau 'kan sudah berjanji pada Kaasan, Light! Kau mau jadi anak yang durhaka pada orang tua, hah? Mau Kaasan kutuk jadi batu seperti Malin Kundang?" ancam Sachiko ngotot. L menghela nafas, menahan kekesalannya. Ia memikirkan suatu cara agar bisa cepat pergi dari sini dan melakukan 'you-know-what' dengan Light.

"Sachiko-san, katanya kau kesulitan mendapat uang untuk membeli detergen gara-gara harganya jadi lebih mahal daripada harga laptop 'kan? Saya berjanji untuk mengirimkan sejumlah uang pada rekening Sachiko-san jika anda mau bekerja sama dan membiarkan Light-kun pergi dengan saya." L langsung mengeluarkan jurus terjitunya.

"Uang?" Mata Sachiko langsung hijau begitu mendengar kata 'uang'. Tidak disangka-sangka, ternyata Sachiko matre juga.

"Baiklah, Kaasan izinkan kau pergi dengan L, Light. Tapi nanti jangan lupa mencabut rumput ya! Oh iya, uangnya harus dikirim sebelum tanggal 25, terus tidak boleh kurang dari satu juta yen lho! Jaa~" ucap Sachiko dan langsung pergi sambil bersenandung senang. Dalam hatinya ia mulai berpikir untuk menjodohkan Light dengan L, jadi dia bisa ikutan kaya mendadak.

"Dasar Kaasan..." desah Light sambil menahan malu. 'Apa yang akan L pikirkan begitu tahu orangtuaku seperti itu ya?' batinnya.

'Kenapa 'camer' saya tidak ada yang beres sih? Soichiro-san yaoian sama Mogi-san dan Sachiko-san ternyata mata duitan. Ck...' pikir L sebal.

Setelah itu mereka terus berjalan melewati koridor Rumah Sakit. Begitu mereka keluar Rumah Sakit, limousine warna pink dengan motif mawar hasil modofikasi Watari sudah menunggu.

Tapi...

"Maaf, L. Hotel yang punya kualifikasi sama seperti yang kau sebut penuh semua. Padahal saya sudah mencari yang seperti itu sampai ke pelosok Jepang, namun tetap tidak ada. Mungkin karena sekarang sedang musim virus flu burung, jadi hotelnya penuh semua," kata Watari polos. (apa hubungannya?!)

Ternyata, saudara-saudara, masih saja ada hambatan (gaje) yang harus dihadapi duo L ini untuk melakukan 'kegiatan suci' mereka! Namun sebagai detektif terhebat di dunia, L tidak berputus asa dan pantang menyerah.

"Ya sudahlah, kita kembali ke markas saja, Light-kun. Saya akan mematikan seluruh kamera pengawas khusus di kamar kita," ujar L yang berpikir untuk melakukan hal-hal nista you-know-what itu di tempat semula. Light yang sisi Kira-nya masih bergentayangan (?) pun memikirkan taktik licik untuk membunuh L mumpung kamera pengawasnya dimatikan. Aura orang psycho dan seringaian setannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi! Bukankah ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk mewujudkan dunia baru yang sejak dulu diidam-idamkannya?

L yang memiliki insting tajam pun tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dia diam-diam memperhatikan reaksi Light saat dia bilang akan mematikan seluruh kamera pengawas. Apakah Light-kun tercintanya akan bereaksi seperti Kira? Dan ternyata... dugaannya benar. L melihat seringaian Light yang super mengerikan itu.

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk membunuh saya mumpung kamera pengawasnya dimatikan, Light-kun?" tanya L sambil menggigit ibu jarinya. Light lagi-lagi dengan cepat memasang wajah innocent-nya dan langsung berkata, "Tentu saja tidak, L! Kau masih juga berpikir kalau aku Kira?"

"Habis seringaianmu tadi benar-benar seperti orang yang mau membunuh saya, sih..."

"Tidak, bukan begitu, L! Seringaianku tadi karena aku membayangkan kita berdua... menyelesaikan 'urusan kita' kok!" ucap Light sambil melirik Watari yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, ayo kita segera ke markas. Watari, ayo pergi," ucap L sambil bersiap memasuki limousine-nya (yang berwarna pink dan bermotif mawar itu).

"Ah... Mengenai itu, gedung markas sudah dibom oleh teroris," jawab Watari dengan wajah sedih.

"APA?!" teriak Light yang lebay mode-nya on lagi.

"Kelihatannya ada yang meng-hack sistem pertahanannya hingga lumpuh, sampai bisa ada teroris yang masuk," jelas Watari.

"Tapi siapa yang bisa... Lho? L? L?" omongan Light terputus saat L roboh ke tanah, pingsan. Kenapa banyak sekali pola serupa di fic ini? Kenapa harus ada saja orang yang pingsan? Itu takdir... *ditimpuk*

***

Beberapa jam kemudian, L pun tersadar di sebuah kamar VIP Rumah Sakit, dengan Light berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya dengan mesra mumpung tidak ada Watari. (?)

"Light-kun... Saya..." ucap L lemah.

"Kau tadi pingsan dan segera dilarikan ke kamar terdekat. Saat ini mereka sedang mendiagnosis penyebabnya." Light menjelaskan.

"Saya rasa, saya hanya frustasi karena markas saya yang berharga satu miliar dollar itu dibom dengan semena-mena oleh para teroris dan selalu saja ada gangguan saat kita mau melakukan... 'itu'." L sedikit blushing ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Light terdiam sejenak sebelum menunjukkan senyumnya yang mencurigakan. "Kau tahu, L? Ini adalah kamar VIP, terlebih hanya kita berdua yang ada di sini, kurasa ini bukan tempat yang buruk untuk melakukannya..." bisik Light di telinga L.

"Light-kun..." Rona merah di wajah L semakin terlihat. Light mulai mengecup bibir L sambil menyusupkan tangannya ke balik baju putih L, merasakan hangatnya tubuh L.

"Li-Light-kun..." L mulai kesulitan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Dengan sigap Light melepaskan baju L dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, sementara tubuhnya mulai menindih tubuh ramping L.

"L..." desah Light, menyebutkan nama kekasih yang paling dicintainya itu dengan suara lembut.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan keras. Sepertinya Light lupa mengunci pintu karena terlanjur terbawa nafsu.

"L! Begitu tahu kau pingsan, aku langsung..." ucapan pemuda berambut pirang yang menginterupsi adegan itu terputus saat melihat posisi Light dan L yang amat sangat mencurigakan.

"...datang ke sini," ucap Mello, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus tadi. Ia hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Me-Mello?!" teriak Light dan L bersamaan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" ucap Mello seraya menunjukkan ekspresi 'Oh-my-goat!'

"Err... Ini... Aku sedang membantu L ganti baju. Dia 'kan sakit, makanya... La-lagipula kami sama-sama laki-laki, jadi tidak aneh kalau aku yang membantunya ganti baju 'kan? Soalnya kalau suster yang membantu, nanti bisa terjadi banjir darah gara-gara dia tidak kuat melihat 'keseksian' L... Eh, ma-maksudku..." ujar Light gugup sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tadi masih menindih L.

"Oh... ehm... Ok..." Mello mengiyakan, meskipun hati kecilnya berkata, 'Apa ada orang yang membantu ganti baju baju sambil tindih-tindihan begitu? Apalagi bajunya dilempar ke sembarang tempat. Sudah begitu, justru karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki, makanya jadi terasa aneh... Ng? Kenapa aku merasa déjà vu?'

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah tahu mengenai aksi terorisme di gedung markas?" tanya L sambil memakai lagi bajunya yang tadi sempat terlempar agak jauh.

"Katanya ada yang meng-hacking sistem pertahanannya..." desis Light pada Mello dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'jangan-bilang-semua-ini-ada-hubungannya-dengan-Matt!'

"Ng... Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai itu..."

Sementara batin Mello berkata, 'Cih, aku 'kan hanya minta tolong pada Matt untuk meng-hacking sistem pertahanan gudang coklatnya saja, kenapa malah meng-hacking sistem pertahanan seluruh gedung...?'

"Ehm, Mello, bisa kau tinggalkan L sebentar? Dia 'kan sedang kurang sehat, jadi butuh istirahat dan ketenangan," kata Light, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menulis nama Mello di Death Note karena untuk kesekian kalinya gagal melampiaskan hasrat terpendamnya.

"Oke, tapi mestinya kau juga keluar 'kan, Light?"

Light mulai kesulitan mencari alasan.

"Ehm... Aku..."

L menatap Light dan Mello dengan tatapan tidak sabar.

"Sudahlah! Mello, sebenarnya saya dan Light-kun mau melakukan –piiiip- dan –piiip- setelah itu –piiiip- dan kemudian –piiip-!! Kau hanya menganggu saja! Cepat keluar!" ujar L yang hilang kesabaran sehingga mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar yang tidak pantas untuk dituliskan di sini.

Mello cengok, matanya melotot, tubuhnya mulai kejang-kejang, kemudian tepar dengan tidak elit. Lagi-lagi muncul korban pingsan di fic ini...

"Ini kesempatan!! Light-kun, ayo tendang Mello keluar mumpung dia pingsan! (kejam amat...) Lalu tutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan ganjal dengan lemari, tutup juga jendela dan gordennya, kemudian bersihkan WC!" perintah L tegas, sampai-sampai ludahnya bermuncratan ke mana-mana.

Light pun menurut saja. Dengan taat, ia menjalankan semua perintah L dan menjauhi larangannya (???), gak gak, maksudnya Light langsung menendang keluar Mello yang masih kejang-kejang, mengunci pintu dan mengganjalnya dengan lemari, menutup jendela dan gorden, namun tidak menjalankan perintah L yang terakhir, yaitu membersihkan WC. (ya iyalah!)

"Nah, sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang menganggu kita, Light-kun..." ucap L senang.

"Benar sekali, L-chan..." balas Light dengan seringai pervert.

Ia pun mendekati L dan mulai menciuminya dengan penuh kerinduan. (halah)

~TBC~

Readers: APA?! *ketularan Light teriak-teriak ala sinetron* Fic gaje ini masih mau dilanjutin?!

Li: Iya dong! *bangga?*

Yuzu: Buat yang udah request lemon, chapter depan bakal ada nyuuu~

Li: Betul sekali! Makanya, buat yang gak kuat baca lemon yaoi ataupun masih di bawah umur, dihimbau untuk tidak membaca chapter selanjutnya bila tidak ingin pikiran bersih kalian tercemar virus fujodanshi!

Yuzu: Yup... =w=

Li: Ok, supaya kami semangat nulis lemonnya, silahkan kirim review sebanyak-banyaknya!

Yuzu: *ngangkat poster LightL lagi –piiip- dengan tulisan "review please!"*

Readers: *cengok sambil nosebleed*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Light punya L. L punya Light. Light, L, dan seluruh chara Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. –sigh-

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning: YAOI, LIME/LEMON, OOC, gaje, lebay, irasional, gak logis, gak masuk akal. Don't like don't read!

Rated: akhirnya pindah juga ke M~ ! M bukan tanpa alasan lho. Kalo nggak kuat, tekan tombol back atau skip saja bagian lemonnya. ^^

A/N: setelah sekian lama terbengkalai (halah), akhirnya fic ini di-update juga. Fyuh, kerja keras banget lho, bikin lemonnya. *ngusap dahi yang penuh keringet*

Chapter kali ini bener-bener panjang. Tadinya mau dibikin 2 chapter, tapi rasanya nanggung. Jadi kalau pada pengen pipis, silahkan pipis dulu daripada di tengah-tengah cerita mendadak pengen pipis... *PLAK*

Btw, pas bagian lemonnya, kita tukeran peran. Li jadi Light dan Yuzu jadi L, jadi maklumin aja kalo karakternya mendadak berubah drastis. ^^;

Happy reading!

**Trick or Treat**

**By**

**Li Chylee and Orange Burst**

-Flash back chapter 3-

"_Nah, sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang menganggu kita, Light-kun..." ucap L senang._

"_Benar sekali, L-chan..." balas Light dengan seringai pervert._

_Ia pun mendekati L dan mulai menciuminya dengan penuh kerinduan. (halah)_

_-_Flashback off-

"Mmh... Light-kun..." desah L di antara ciumannya dengan Light. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Light.

'Bibir L-chan lembut sekali sih... Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin mencicipi yang lainnya...' pikir Light. Dengan sigap, tangannya mulai menelusup ke balik kaus putih L dan merasakan halusnya kulit L. Saat ia masih menikmati kebersamaannya dengan L, tiba-tiba L mematahkan ciuman mereka, namun jelas bukan karena kehabisan nafas karena mereka baru berciuman sebentar.

"Ada apa, L-chan?" cetus Light yang tidak senang dengan tindakan L itu.

"Light-kun... Saya..." L berkata dengan wajah memelas. Kulit wajahnya memucat.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau tidak siap setelah akhirnya kita bisa melakukan ini, L," desis Light tajam. Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu untuk ini. Tak akan dia biarkan siapapun menghalanginya, walaupun itu L sendiri.

"Bukan begitu, Light-kun. Saya sudah siap untuk ini. Hanya saja..." L tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Light tidak sabar.

"Saya lapar..." ucap L dibarengi suara 'kruyuuuuuk~~~' yang terdengar dari perutnya.

... Hening.

Dua helai daun kering beterbangan di ruangan itu. Bunyi jangkrik mulai memecah keheningan, sebuah jeruk menggelinding entah dari mana, seekor tapir bermain sirkus di luar jendela (padahal mereka ada di lantai 21), namun keduanya masih membeku seperti adegan sebelumnya.

"Tolong belikan saya makanan manis, Light-kun," ucap L dengan wajah datar, lalu menanjak dan berkelok-kelok, namun meyakinkan (?).

Pundak Light bergetar. Wajahnya tertutup poni karena ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang permennya direbut hingga ingin menangis. Namun sedetik kemudian...

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrgghhhhhhh...!" Teriakan frustasi Light menggema di ruangan itu, mengalahkan bunyi loudspeaker pada upacara kemerdekaan (?).

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau malah lapar, L-chan? Kenapa? Dan kenapa pula aku yang harus membelikan makanan manis untukmu? Semua ini terlalu kejam! Apakah ini hukuman untukku atas semua kejahatanku? Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, L-chan! Tidak bisaaaaa!" teriak Light sambil berlinangan air mata. –sinetron mode: lagi-lagi on-

"Apa boleh buat, Light-kun. Kalau tidak makan, nanti saya tidak bisa mengimbangi 'permainan' Light-kun. Tidak baik melakukan ini dalam keadaan lapar. Percayalah," ujar L sambil menggigiti jempolnya.

"Ng? ngomong-ngomong apa maksud Light-kun soal 'hukuman untukku atas semua kejahatanku' tadi? Apakah kejahatan yang Light-kun katakan tadi itu maksudnya melakukan pembunuhan massal terhadap para kriminal demi menjadi Dewa di dunia baru?" tanya L polos.

"Iya! Eh... Bukan! Bukan! Kejahatan yang aku maksud itu cuma kejahatan kecil kok! Err... Aku belum mengajak komodo peliharaanku jalan-jalan. Yah, itu bisa disebut kejahatan juga 'kan? Ehehehe..." ujar Light tak jelas. Lagipula sejak kapan ia punya komodo peliharaan? Dia 'kan cuma punya armadillo, itu juga sudah dijadiin sup oleh Sachiko.

"Oh, begitu..." jawab L. Namun ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang merefleksikan bahwa presentase Light adalah kira sudah meningkat tajam. Light menelan ludah.

"Err... Kau lapar, 'kan? Biar aku belikan makanan manis untukmu ya! Tunggu sebentar! Aku pasti kembali!" ujar Light yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian L. Secepat kilat, ia berlari ke pintu untuk membeli makanan, namun ia mengerem mendadak dan kembali lagi untuk mengecup dahi L. "Setelah ini, kita lanjutkan yang tadi ya, L-chan ku sayang..." bisik Light dengan nada sensual. Wajah L kembali memerah. Sementara Light sudah ngibrit lagi keluar kamar itu.

"Ini saatnya..." desis L. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Bagaimana? Oh, barang buktinya sudah ditemukan? Bawa kemari. Saya ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri," ujar L. Tak lama, Watari datang membawa sebuah buku catatan hitam dengan tulisan Death Note di sampulnya.

"Jadi ini buku pembunuh itu... Sungguh alat membunuh yang sangat berbahaya," ujar L sambil memperhatikan nama-nama penjahat yang tertulis di situ. Bahkan, ada beberapa nama banci salon yang ikut tertera di sana. Karena itulah L tetap konsisten hanya menggunakan jempol dan jari telunjuknya untuk memegang buku itu.

"Light-kun adalah kira. Dugaan saya benar. Presentase saya sudah genap 100%."

Watari terdiam. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyangka akan menemukan buku pembunuh itu di 'sana'.

"Kerjamu bagus, Watari. Rencana saya berjalan sempurna. Sekarang tinggalkan saya sendiri. Light-kun mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Apakah keselamatanmu benar-benar terjamin dalam melakukan rencana ini, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Watari yang khawatir dengan pemuda panda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai peliharaan... ehm, anaknya sendiri itu.

"Kemungkinan nyawa saya bisa selamat hanya 50:50, Watari. Tapi tak apa, yang penting sekarang kita tahu bahwa Light-kun adalah kira. Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun dulu, terutama Soichiro-san. Saya khawatir penyakit jantungnya kumat kalau mendengar anak kebanggaannya adalah kira."

"Aku mengerti, Ryuuzaki." Watari pun keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Lima menit setelah Watari keluar, Light pun muncul dengan membawa berbagai macam kantong belanjaan berisi makanan manis. Semuanya lengkap, mulai dari roti, donat, cake, onde-onde, wafer, biskuit, coklat, permen, pudding, es krim, buah-buahan, agar-agar, sirup gula, susu kental manis, kismis, meseseres, gula pasir, gula batu, gula merah, gula ijo (?) dan lain-lain, yang bisa membuat kita langsung diabetes hanya dengan mendengarnya. (lebay)

"Aku kembali, L-chan~" ujar Light dengan wajah ceria yang dipaksakan. Ya iyalah dipaksakan, uang jajannya selama sebulan habis hanya untuk membeli semua makanan itu.

"Oh," sambut L singkat. Namun matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat semua makanan manis yang diletakkan Light di atas meja.

"Ini semua untuk saya, 'kan, Light-kun?" ucap L yang tanpa menunggu jawaban Light, langsung mencomot onde-onde, pudding, permen loli, cake, dan donat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus. Entah kenapa mulut L bisa begitu elastis menerima makanan sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mengingatkan kita pada kantong ajaib Doraemon.

"Ya, tentu saja semua ini untukmu, L-chan..." kata Light yang sweatdropped.

"Hmh... Makanan ini enak sekali..." L kembali mencomot sebungkus coklat dan mengunyahnya dengan ekspresi senang. Hei, bahkan makanan yang tadi saja belum ditelan!

Light menatap pasrah pada L yang sekarang malah sibuk dengan makanannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap, mudah-mudahan L segera kenyang dan ia bisa kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatan suci' mereka. Light memilih untuk duduk berhadapan dengan L. Tanpa sengaja bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum geli karena melihat wajah L yang belepotan noda coklat, es krim, gula merah cair, serta noda-noda lain yang berasal dari makanan manis yang dimakannya. Mendadak L meraih sebungkus es krim stik rasa coklat dan langsung membuka bungkusnya. L menatap sebentar es krim itu, menunggu es krimnya sedikit mencair, lalu mulai menjilati lelehan kental berwarna coklat itu, dari bawah sampai atas. Lidahnya yang merah menari memutari es krim itu. L lalu memasukkan es krim coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya dengan mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti "Ummhhh... Enak..." atau "Slurrpp... Mmmm..."

Light yang melihat pemandangan macam itu tentu saja langsung aktif otak pervert-nya. Ia bisa merasakan bagian dari dirinya mulai mengeras.

"L-chan, sudah cukup 'kan, makannya?" ujar Light sambil mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk menindih tubuh ramping L dan merobek-robek bajunya saat itu juga.

"Saya belum kenyang, Light-kun. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi," jawab L yang masih menjilati es krim coklatnya yang hampir habis itu.

"Tidak, L. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Tolong berhenti makan sekarang juga dan kita selesaikan 'urusan' kita." Nada suara Light terdengar sungguh-sungguh.

L menatap Light dengan mata pandanya yang besar. Ia menjilat noda es krim di sudut bibirnya, yang entah disengaja atau tidak, membuat Light semakin dikuasai hasratnya.

"Tapi saya belum kenyang, Light-kun," ujar L dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Kalau Light-kun tetap memaksa, berarti Light-kun memang kira, karena sudah mengganggu aktivitas saya memenuhi asupan makanan manis yang saya butuhkan untuk berpikir dan menganalisa kasus," ujar L kalem.

"Lagi-lagi kau menuduhku seperti itu, L! Aku bukan kira! Masak kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku kira hanya dengan alasan sedangkal itu?" bantah Light.

"Alasan sedangkal itu?" ulang L. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menatap Light tajam.

"Ya! Alasanmu terlalu dangkal! Kau hanya menuduhku berdasarkan intuisimu, tidak dengan bukti yang jelas!" seru Light lagi.

"Apakah bukti ini yang Light-kun maksud?" ujar L sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam dari balik bajunya.

JLEGER! Light tertegun melihat buku yang sedang dipegang L dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Death Note.

Light menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana bisa buku itu ada di tangan L? Bukankah ia sudah menyimpannya di tempat teraman yang dia tahu?

Mau tahu Light menyimpannya di mana? Mari kita tanya peta! *PLAK*

Light menyimpannya di bawah kasurnya sendiri! Benar-benar cara yang sangat ketinggalan zaman untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu...

Dengan cepat, Light langsung memasang wajah innocent-nya dan berkata, "Buku apa itu?" –sok gak kenal mode: on-

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Light-kun. Buku ini ditemukan di bawah kasur Light-kun yang katanya bau iler dan bau ompol itu. Ini pastilah alat yang digunakan kira untuk membunuh para penjahat karena di dalamnya tertulis nama penjahat lengkap dengan waktu kematiannya! Apalagi sudah jelas ini tulisan tangan Light-kun sendiri! Light-kun adalah kira!" seru L sambil menunjuk Light dengan gaya Detective Conan, lengkap dengan musiknya.

Light masih bertampang (sok) innocent.

"Dengar, L. Pertama: kasurku tidak bau iler dan bau ompol. Kedua: buku itu pastilah hanya jebakan seseorang yang ingin mencemarkan nama baikku, bahkan bisa jadi kira yang sebenarnyalah yang menaruh buku itu di situ. Kalau aku jadi kira, mana mungkin aku menaruhnya di tempat yang mudah ketahuan seperti itu? Ketiga: kesimpulannya, aku bukan kira!" ujar Light sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

L terdiam sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celananya. Benda yang panjang dan keras...

...Pulpen. Ayo, siapa tadi yang mikir ngeres? Author! *BLETAK*

"Light-kun, kalau mau, saya bisa menuliskan nama Light-kun sekarang juga di buku ini, karena saya yakin Light-kun adalah kira. Jika ternyata setelah Light-kun mati masih ada penjahat yang terbunuh karena serangan jantung seperti yang dilakukan kira, yang membuktikan Light-kun ternyata tidak bersalah, maka saya akan mati menyusul Light-kun ke akhirat, yang saya yakin tidak akan terjadi karena Light-kun memang kira," ujar L sambil memencet ujung pulpen itu.

Mata Light melebar.

"L-chan, kau hanya bercanda 'kan? Mana bisa seperti itu! Kau mau membunuhku hanya untuk melakukan eksperimen konyol seperti itu? Kau kira nyawaku ini mainan, apa? Lagipula, kau kekasihku! Mana mungkin tega membunuhku!"

"Light-kun mungkin lupa, sebelum jadi kekasih Light-kun, saya juga adalah detektif terhebat di dunia, yang harus bisa memecahkan kasus ini, walaupun dengan membunuh Light-kun," ujar L sambil mulai menorehkan coretan tipis di buku pembunuh itu, bermaksud menulis nama Light.

"Tu-tunggu, L! Memangnya kau yakin bahwa buku itu asli?"

L tersenyum. "Ya, saya yakin buku ini asli. Buktinya, saya bisa melihat seorang makhluk di belakangmu. Shinigami. Kau masih mau mengelak bahwa kau adalah kira?"

"Wah, dia bisa melihatku!" ujar Ryuk yang baru kali ini kebagian dialog. Tunggu, berarti sejak dari kamar mandi tadi dia juga sempat melihat Light dan L hampir *PIIIIIP*, *PIIIIIP*, sama *PIIIIIP*?

"Ya. Salam kenal, Shinigami-san. Saya L."

"Salam kenal. Panggil saja aku Ryuk," balas Ryuk sambil ngasih kiss bye plus kedipan menawan ala tante-tante.

'Ugh... Dia bisa berbicara dengan Ryuk. Berarti buku itu memang asli,' pikir Light. Ia dalam keadaan terpojok sekarang. Tapi masih ada satu harapan lagi.

Ya, potongan kertas Death Note yang ada di jam tangannya. Rem sudah memberitahu nama asli L padanya. Hanya saja dia segan untuk membunuh L karena panah-panah asmara telah terlanjur menancap di jantung hatinya. (hoeeekkk...)

Kalaupun ia pernah berpikir untuk membunuh L, dengan cepat pikiran itu akan tergantikan oleh rasa sayangnya pada L yang melebihi apapun di dunia ini. (lebay mode: always on)

Tapi sekarang pilihannya, ia yang mati atau L.

Light tidak mau mati, tapi juga tidak mau kehilangan L. Ia dilanda dilema berat.

"Bagaimana, Light-kun? Kau sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi," ujar L dengan suara baritone-nya yang khas.

"Fu fu fu... Hebat, kau, L. Baiklah, aku mengaku kalau aku adalah kira! Lalu memangnya kenapa? Kau tak akan sanggup membunuhku, L. Kalau mau, kau bisa menuliskan namaku di Death Note dari tadi, tapi itu tidak kau lakukan! Itu membuktikan kalau kau terlalu mencintaiku yang tampan, menawan, keren, kece, atletis, ganteng, cakep, mempesona, seksi, tinggi dan gagah rupawan ini!" seru Light narsis. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan potongan kertas Death Note yang ada di jam tangannya, lengkap dengan jarum kecil yang ujungnya berdarah karena Light menusukannya sedikit ke jarinya.

"Aku masih punya ini, L. Aku tahu nama aslimu: L Lawliet. Berbeda darimu yang terlalu lembek sampai tidak bisa menuliskan namaku, aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga."

L hanya menyeringai, lalu meletakkan Death Note di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengaku juga, Light-kun. Yang saya butuhkan darimu hanyalah pengakuan. Semua pembicaraan kita sudah direkam oleh Watari. Kalaupun kau membunuh saya sekarang, seluruh dunia akan langsung tahu bahwa kau adalah kira."

L tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mata Light semakin melebar dengan pupil mata yang mengecil.

"Maksudmu... kau tidak keberatan kalaupun harus mati di tanganku, L?"

"Ya. Mati di tangan orang yang saya cintai adalah suatu kehormatan bagi saya. Walaupun begitu, kau harusnya menyadari situasimu saat ini, Light-kun. Saya mati atau tidak, kau sudah menggali kuburmu sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa Light-kun adalah kira. Sekarang terserah padamu, apakah Light-kun mau membunuh saya atau tidak."

Light menggigit bibir bawahnya. Secepat inikah dia kalah?

Apakah dia akan berakhir di tiang gantungan? Dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan karena dicakar, ditonjok, ditendang, dan diludahi oleh seluruh penduduk bumi yang tidak setuju dengan tindakannya? Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan terpampang dalam pikiran Light. Bagaimana kalau ia dihukum mati dengan cara dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 200 meter ke arah pancang-pancang kayu yang tajam sampai tubuhnya robek dan isi perutnya keluar? Atau kalau ia diharuskan meminum racun yang akan membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan dengan kulit wajah berubah hijau layaknya Hulk, keriput layaknya kakek-kakek, dan bersisik layaknya manusia ular? Bayangan tentang wajah gantengnya yang akan berubah nista karena racun yang membunuhnya pelan-pelan benar-benar mengerikan bagi seorang Light Yagami yang mementingkan wajahnya di atas segalanya. (salah satu ciri orang narsis)

Tapi Light tidak semudah itu menyerah.

Ia masih memiliki satu kartu trump.

Selembar kertas ajaib yang akan menghindarkannya dari nasib buruk yang kini tengah membayanginya. Selembar kertas yang bahkan lebih ampuh dari Death Note sekalipun, jika itu dikaitkan dengan sifat L.

"L, apakah kau tahu? Aku juga sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menghadapimu di saat terpojok seperti ini..." ujar Light pelan. Seringaian kejam dan bengis tersungging di wajahnya.

L menaikkan satu alisnya yang tak kelihatan.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" ujar Light sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas tipis berwarna keemasan dari saku celananya.

Mata L membulat. Itu 'kan...

"Kalau kau mau berjanji untuk menghapus seluruh rekaman pembicaraan kita saat ini, mengembalikan Death Note padaku dan tidak menangkapku, benda ini akan kukembalikan. Kalau tidak... dengan sangat terpaksa, aku akan menyobeknya." Light berbicara dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah L. Benda itu adalah benda yang sangat penting baginya. Benda yang sangat langka yang ia dapat dengan susah payah dan ia hampir menghabiskan seluruh gajinya sebagai detektif demi memilikinya. Benda yang dapat mewujudkan impiannya sejak ia kecil.

Benda itu adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...

A-da-lah...

Adalah apa ya? Author lupa... –dikeroyok-

Adalah...

Selembar tiket emas Willy Wonka.

Dengan tiket itu, ia bisa mengunjungi pabrik coklat Willy Wonka, mencicipi makanan manis di sana sepuasnya, sekaligus berkesempatan untuk memiliki pabrik coklat terbesar di dunia itu.

"Light-kun... Sejak kapan tiket emas itu ada di tanganmu...?" ujar L dengan suara bergetar. Jarang sekali L berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, bahkan mungkin tak pernah.

"Kau harus tahu, L. Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya sejak awal. Saat aku mengecup keningmu sebelum pergi untuk membelikan makanan, aku mengambil tiket ini dari saku celanamu. Aku tahu kau selalu membawa tiket ini kemana-mana. Senyumanmu yang sepertinya makin yakin kalau aku adalah kira memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini. Sekarang ini, semua tiket emas Willy Wonka yang hanya ada dua lembar di dunia sudah ditemukan. Siapa lagi yang bisa menemukannya selain penggila makanan manis dan coklat sepertimu dan Mello? Aku yakin, sehormat-hormatnya Mello padamu, ia tak akan sudi memberikan tiketnya padamu. Maaf, L, sekarang kau harus pilih: membebaskanku atau kehilangan tiket emas Willy Wonka?" ancam Light sambil mengambil pose seolah dia mau merobek tiket itu.

"Tidak!" pekik L sambil menutup mulutnya dengan wajah horror. Background petir yang menyambar-nyambar muncul di belakangnya.

"Ayo, putuskan, L!" Light hanya merobek sedikiiiit tiket itu, namun mampu membuat pelupuk mata L digenangi air mata. (?)

"Ba-baiklah, saya akan menyuruh Watari untuk menghapus rekaman itu, mengembalikan Death Note pada Light-kun, dan membebaskan Light-kun! Tapi saya mohon jangan robek tiket itu!" mohon L dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah. Cepat lakukan, L-chan." Kini Light-lah yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

L pun melakukan semua hal yang dikatakannya. Light memastikan L tidak sedang melakukan trik apapun lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Baiklah, aku kembalikan tiket ini padamu, L-chan," ucap Light sambil tersenyum. L menerima tiket emasnya dengan wajah lega, lalu langsung memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"Nah, karena kasus ini telah berakhir secara damai dan kekeluargaan (dari mananya?), lebih baik kita lanjutkan 'urusan' kita. Bagaimana? Kau setuju 'kan, L-chan?"

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus pergi... Khu khu khu... Selamat bersenang-senang, Light," ujar Ryuk sambil terbang meninggalkan Rumah Sakit itu. (kasian ya, cuma kebagian tiga dialog... Numpang lewat doang kayak kentut...*ditampol Ryuk*)

L menatap Light dengan wajah dingin. Ia duduk jongkok di ranjang Rumah Sakit sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia menyesali kelemahannya sendiri, tergila-gila pada makanan manis dan bercita-cita untuk mencicipi semua makanan manis di pabrik Willy Wonka. Padahal waktu ia menemukan tiket emas itu, ia sudah melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Tak pernah terbersit dalam kepalanya tiket itu yang akan jadi penyebab kekalahannya.

Tiba-tiba Light ikut naik ke ranjang Rumah Sakit berukuran Queen Size itu dan mulai merangkak ke arah L dengan seduktif. L mundur pelan-pelan, sedangkan Light masih merangkak maju. Kini L sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena punggungnya membentur ujung ranjang itu.

"L-chan, aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini sekian lama. Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Fu fu fu... Kau akan menikmati ini," ujar Light sambil memegang dagu L.

"A-apa yang mau Light-kun lakukan?" ujar L dengan wajah jijik. Sepertinya efek dari obat aphrodisiac yang dibubuhkan Light pada makanan L di markas sudah habis tak bersisa. Ia tidak merasakan lagi hasrat membara yang dirasakannya di chapter-chapter kemarin.

Tanpa basa-basi, Light langsung mencium bibir ranum L dan menjilati seluruh permukaannya. Mata L melebar mendapatkan serangan mendadak seperti itu. Ia langsung menendang Light dengan jurus capoiera-nya yang menyebabkan Light terpental sampai menabrak tembok kamar itu. Light meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap bokongnya.

"L, kenapa kau malah menendangku?" protes Light.

"Tentu saja saya menendang Light-kun! Apa yang Light-kun lakukan? Kita ini 'kan sama-sama laki-laki! Kenapa Light-kun mencium saya?" seru L tak mau kalah.

"Wajar saja 'kan kalau aku mencium kekasihku sendiri! Apanya yang salah?"

"Apa? Kekasih Light-kun...?" Wajah L mengerut, tapi bukan karena penuaan dini lho!

'Sepertinya efek aphrodisiac itu sudah habis. Apakah karena aku membubuhkannya terlalu banyak sampai-sampai L-chan mengalami amnesia begini begitu efeknya habis?' pikir Light. (gak masuk akal!)

"L, kau lupa saat-saat indah kita? Kalau cuma ciuman, kita 'kan sudah sering melakukannya!"

"Apa...?" Wajah L semakin memucat.

"Akan kubuat kau mengingatnya kembali, L-chan..." Light bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali naik ke ranjang itu. Ia memegang kedua bahu L dan menekankan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir L.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, sampai membuat L terhanyut. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun lagi sebagai bentuk perlawanan. Sebaliknya, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Light dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Light tersenyum senang ketika L membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Light mengeksplorasi seluruh rongga mulutnya yang hangat dan manis. Rasa manis itu benar-benar membuat Light dimabuk kepayang. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai rasa manis, tapi lain urusannya kalau rasa manis itu berasal dari L.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Light akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap L yang sedang terengah-engah sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah mulai menikmati ini, L-chan...?"

Wajah L yang tadinya pucat langsung dihiasi rona merah.

"Sa-saya..." ujar L tergagap. Kerasukan Aziz Gagap kali ya... *digampar*

Light tidak menunggu L menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tampaknya L juga bingung harus berkata apa. Ia langsung menyerang leher L yang pucat dan berwarna seputih susu. Menggigitnya dengan keras sampai meninggalkan kissmark yang terlihat jelas, lalu menjilat kissmark itu. Ia mulai mencari-cari titik sensitif di leher L dengan bibirnya. L hanya mengerang ketika akhirnya titik itu ditemukan oleh Light. Apalagi ketika perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya dihisap keras.

"Nggh... Light-kun..." desah L dengan suara rendah.

Light semakin berani. Ia memainkan tonjolan kecil di dada L dengan pakaian yang masih menutupinya, membuat desahan L semakin keras. Light hampir membuka baju L saat L tiba-tiba membalik posisi mereka.

"L-chan?" ujar Light tak percaya, menatap L yang sekarang ada di atasnya.

"Saya tidak suka didominasi, Light-kun," ujar L sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia menyusuri tubuh Light dengan tangannya, kemudian berhenti di celana Light.

Dengan cepat ia membuka sabuk celana Light, membuka resletingnya, dan menurunkannya sampai sebatas lutut, lengkap dengan boxer-nya, sehingga sesuatu yang ada di baliknya kini tampak jelas. L menatap bagian tubuh Light yang sudah mulai mengeras sebentar, mengagumi bentuk dan ukurannya, lalu mulai menjilati ujungnya, membuat Light mendesah. Tanpa ragu ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan melakukan blow job yang membuat Light mengerang.

"Nnggh... L-chan..."

'Sial, apa karena dia sering menjilati makanan manisnya itu makanya lidahnya jadi seahli ini?' batin Light. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan karena bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif itu dijilat, dikulum, dan sesekali digigit oleh L. Benda yang berada di dalam mulut L pelan-pelan mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental. Tapi Light tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya klimaks sekarang, mengingat harusnya dialah yang membuat L merasakan itu lebih dulu. Ia tidak terima jadi uke. Pokoknya dialah yang harus jadi seme. Itulah jalan ninjanya! (Kenapa malah nyambung ke Naruto?)

Untungnya, Light juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk saat seperti ini. Dia memang selalu penuh persiapan. Tidak heran dia bisa jadi kira selama ini. Ia menjauhkan kepala L dari bagian tubuh kebanggaannya. L menatap Light dengan tatapan protes.

"Kenapa, Light-kun?" tanya L dengan nada kesal.

"Kau nakal sekali, L-chan, mau merebut posisiku sebagai seme. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" ujar Light sambil bergerak menjauhi L dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja di samping tempat tidur itu. Sebuah borgol.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Light memborgol tangan L itu dan menindihnya di ranjang itu.

"Kau memang tak mau kalah, Light-kun... Menghalalkan segala cara. Benar-benar sifat seorang kira," desis L.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan masalah kira saat ini, L?" Light menatap L tajam, sedangkan L menghindari tatapan Light.

"Akan kubuat kau melupakan masalah kira, L. Kau hanya boleh menyebut namaku saat kita melakukan ini... Jangan sebut apapun atau siapapun lagi selain aku. Mengerti?" ujar Light sambil menyeringai.

"Bukankah sama saja? Karena Light-kun adalah kira," jawab L.

Light tak peduli dan mulai mencium L dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. L berusaha mematahkan ciuman itu, namun Light tetap nyosor-nyosor dan tak mau melepaskan bibir L. Akhirnya L menendang perut Light dengan cukup keras.

"Ukh..." Light meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya. "Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil, L. Kenapa kau tidak diam saja dan membiarkan aku menjadi seme-mu?" ujar Light marah.

"Ingatanmu jelek ya, Light-kun. Bukankah dulu sudah saya bilang, saya benci kekalahan. Just same as you," jawab L sambil tersenyum kecil.

Light menyipitkan matanya. "I remember it... Tapi kalau kita rebutan untuk menjadi seme, kapan kita mau ML-nya?"

"If you want to be my seme, don't say any complaint. Just... try it. Control me if you can," tantang L. Light malah menyeringai lebar. _Ia suka tantangan_.

"Ok, then. I'll show you the way to make you be my uke, completely," ucap Light sambil mengusap pipi L.

"Jangan bermulut besar saja, Light-kun. Prove it."

"You know I will."

Tangan Light yang tadi mengusap pipi L bergerak ke belakang kepala L, lalu menjambak rambut hitamnya dan Light mulai menciumi L dengan penuh gairah. L hanya memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Pertarungan sengit antara lidah mereka tak terhindarkan lagi. Masing-masing saling mengeluarkan serangan dan pertahanan terbaiknya untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih dominan. Tak disangka tak dinyana, Light lah yang memenangkan pertarungan itu. Tanpa berhenti mencium L, tangan nakal Light mulai beraksi di wilayah paha L, menggodanya.

"Hhh... Light-kun..." erang L.

Light lalu melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir L hanya untuk berpindah pada leher L. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana titik sensitif yang ditemukannya sebelumnya.

"Ja... jangan di situ, Light-kun..." erang L.

Bingo!

"Hm...? Lalu di mana?" tanya Light yang malah sengaja menggigit bagian itu dan menjilatnya perlahan.

"Hentikan, Light-kun...!" ucap L yang sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya keluar. Ia menggerakkan badannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan Light.

"Biarpun kau bilang 'hentikan', tapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan, L-chan?"

Light semakin menindih tubuh L dan tangannya yang sigap membuka kaus putih L. Ia menatap L yang sekarang bertelanjang dada dengan tatapan kagum. "Tubuhmu lebih indah dari yang selama ini kubayangkan, L-chan..." ucap Light yang gombalnya kumat.

"Ja... jadi selama ini Light-kun selalu membayangkan saya seperti ini... Dasar pervert..." ujar L dengan wajah blushing. Mendengar itu, Light ikut nge-blush. 'Sial, jadi ketahuan gara-gara gue ngomong gitu...' batinnya.

"Hehehe, habis kau memang bikin penasaran. Bajumu tidak pernah ganti. Aku 'kan jadi ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk tubuh yang ada di balik baju longgarmu itu, makanya aku membayangkannya..." Light mencoba melakukan pembelaan.

"... Setelah tahu bentuknya, aku jadi ingin mencicipi 'rasa'nya..." bisik Light. Ia mulai menjilati kulit dada L dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat.

"Hnnh... Light-kun...!" desah L keras.

'Dasar nih anak... Dikasih makan apa sih ama emaknya? Selain kira, ternyata sifat aslinya pun berbahaya...' batin L di tengah desahannya.

"Terus seperti itu, L-chan... Keluarkan suaramu... Jangan ditahan! L-chan, mana suaranya?" Light berkata dengan nada 'JOGJAKARTA, MANA SUARANYA?' ala anak band yang lagi manggung gitu. Ia pun berhenti menjilati kulit dada L dan mulai menghisap tonjolan kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan yang ada di sana.

"AHHNH! Light-kun...!" L mengerang nikmat merasakan bagian tersensitif di dadanya dihisap keras dan sesekali digigit oleh Light.

Light tersenyum senang karena desahan keras L. Ia memainkan tonjolan yang satunya dengan tangannya, memberikan rangsangan yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. Ia merasakan bagian yang dijilatinya mulai mengeras, lalu mengalihkan jilatannya pada bagian yang lain yang tadi hanya dimainkan oleh jarinya. Ia memberikan perlakuan yang sama. Menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigitinya. Jari dan mulutnya berkerja sama dengan baik, membuat nafas L semakin memburu.

"Unnh... stop it, Light-kun... That's too much... hhh..."

"Kau yakin ingin aku berhenti?" bisik Light. Ia menatap L dengan pandangan nakal, lalu membuka kancing celana L. Dengan sengaja, ia menurunkan resleting celana L menggunakan giginya perlahan-lahan.

"Stop teasing me, Light-kun!" desis L tak sabar.

"But it's so fun..." Light menyeringai. Akhirnya ia menurunkan celana L sampai lutut, lalu menatap boxer L yang masih menutupi sesuatu milik L yang pastinya sudah menegak.

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah tidak sabar untuk 'disentuh', L-chan..." gumam Light. Wajah L memerah.

"Just... hurry up, Light-kun...!"

"Bagaimana ya~~~?" ujar Light menggoda. Ia terkikik geli melihat wajah merah L.

"Berhentilah mempermainkan saya, Light-kun!" seru L dengan wajah semakin merah.

"Ok, as you wish..."

Light akhirnya menurunkan boxer L sekaligus dengan celana jins-nya lalu melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. Light hampir meneteskan air liurnya dengan tidak elit melihat tubuh polos L yang terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda. L hanya meringis merasakan udara dingin dari AC yang sekarang bebas menyentuh tubuhnya.

"... Kau curang, Light-kun..." gumam L.

Light mengangkat satu alisnya. "Curang kenapa, L-chan?"

"Hanya saya satu-satunya yang tanpa busana di sini..." kata L dengan wajah cemberut.

"Baiklah," ujar Light sambil tersenyum lebar.

Light pun membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa membantuku, L-chan. Apa perlu kubuka borgolnya?"

"Saya rasa bukan ide yang buruk..." jawab L sambil menyeringai kecil.

"... Kau berjanji untuk tidak mencoba menjadi seme lagi?" tanya Light dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Saya tidak bisa menjamin hal itu, Light-kun."

Light hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu membukakan borgol itu. Hanya akan menyusahkanku saja..." Light melanjutkan membuka kancing bajunya sendiri dan melemparkan kemejanya itu ke tempat yang sama dengan tempat ia melemparkan celana L. L hanya menggerutu. Hingga mendadak Light menempelkan organ vitalnya dengan milik L seraya mencium bibirnya penuh hasrat, sementara L hanya bisa mengerang terhadap perlakuan itu.

"Nngh..."

Light memindahkan ciumannya ke leher L dan sebagai gantinya ia memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam mulut L.

"Suck it," perintahnya.

Kali ini tanpa diduga L melakukan perintah Light tanpa melontarkan protes apapun. Ia mulai menjilati dan menghisap setiap senti jari Light, membuat yang bersangkutan menyeringai karena kesubmisivan tersebut.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it already!" tukas L yang mulai merasa tidak sabar. Light tersenyum nakal.

"Apa? Aku 'kan masih ingin bermain-main denganmu sedikit, L-chan... Lakukan saja perintahku."

"Lagipula," lanjut Light, "bagian ini masih belum kuapa-apakan 'kan?" katanya dengan pandangan tertuju ke arah bawah tubuh L. L memandang pasangannya itu dengan curiga. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Light-kun?"

"Yang kurencanakan? Ini." Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat Light meraih organ vital L dan menghisapnya.

"Aaaahhhnn... Light-kun...!" L kembali mendesah. Ingin rasanya ia mencengkeram rambut Light... atau apalah yang bisa membantunya menahan gejolak yang dirasakannya. Namun tak bisa ia lakukan, mengingat tangannya yang terborgol. Melihat reaksi L, Light menghisap dan menjilat bagian tubuh L yang sudah makin menegang itu lebih cepat. Wajah L semakin memerah. "Nngh... Light-kun, I'm gonnna..."

Namun Light langsung menghentikan aksinya tepat sebelum L mencapai klimaksnya.

"Hhh... Light-kun...?" L mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat pemuda berambut coklat madu itu.

"Tunggu dulu, L-chan..." kata Light sambil memasukkan salah satu jarinya yang sudah basah oleh saliva L ke dalam relung hangat milik L.

L yang wajahnya kembali memerah mulai mengeluarkan berbagai desahan dan erangan karena rasa sakit yang bercampur kenikmatan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Light kembali memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan ketiga.

"Nggh... It hurts, Light-kun..."

"Tenanglah, L-chan," bisik Light.

Sementara L mulai membiasakan dirinya, jari Light masih mencoba menelusuri tubuhnya, mencoba mencari titik vital L.

"Unnnhhh...! More, Light-kun...!" desah L saat ujung jari Light berhasil menemukan titik itu.

'Got it...' pikir Light. Ia menyeringai. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Just do it already!" ujar L yang sudah kehilangan kontrol dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tapi bukannya memenuhi permintaan L, ia hanya menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat pada titik vital L.

"AHH! Light-kun! Unnh... Just... just do 'it' already!" L makin tak sabar karena terus dipermainkan Light. Light tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Beg for it, L-chan..." perintahnya sambil memposisikan bagian dari dirinya yang sudah sangat mengeras tepat di depan pintu masuk L tanpa melakukan apapun. L mengerutkan kening. Ia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak memohon pada orang lain, apalagi kira. Meski dalam keadaan seperti ini sekalipun...

"I will NOT," jawab L tegas.

"BEG FOR IT." Light mengulang kata-katanya lebih dingin. L malah menantang.

"Jika saya tidak mau?"

"Maka kau tidak akan mencapai klimaksmu. Apa kau mau begitu?" Light mulai menggoda L dengan menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna ke lubang L. "Padahal kelihatannya kau sudah siap. Sayang sekali..."

L tersenyum sekilas. Dalam sebuah gerakan cepat, ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Light dan menariknya sehingga organ vital Light menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Light yang merasakan hangat dan sempitnya lubang L mulai mengerang.

"AAKKHH... L-chan...!"

"MOVE!" perintah L.

Light pun melakukannya; mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dalam ritme lambat, tidak ingin L kesakitan. "Nnghh... So tight, L-chan..."

"Light-kun, why'd you so slow?" protes L. Mendengar itu, Light tidak membuang kesempatan untuk melepaskan hasratnya dengan bergerak lebih cepat.

"If you say so..."

L memperkuat genggaman kedua tangannya yang terborgol. "De... deeper, Light-kun..."

Tentunya Light tidak punya alasan untuk berkompromi lebih jauh mengenai permintaan uke-nya itu. Ia mulai menghunjamkan organ vitalnya lebih dalam sambil memanjakan organ vital milik L dalam tempo yang sama. Semakin lama, L makin menginginkan lebih, seakan tidak pernah cukup dengan semua yang dilakukan Light.

"AHHHHNNN! HARDER...! FASTER...!"

"As you wish." Light tersenyum. Betapa ia menikmati pemandangan L dalam keadaan seperti ini...

"Ahh... Light-kun... I... I will cum..."

"Jangan dulu, L-chan," ujar Light sambil menyumbat bagian diri L agar tidak mengalami klimaks lebih dulu. L merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya semakin kuat.

"Uhh... Let me cum, Light-kun...! Nngghhh...!"

Namun Light tidak mempedulikan wajah memelas L dan malah menghunjam titik vital L lebih kuat.

"AAARRGGGHHH...! I can't hold it, Light-kun! Uuhh... Stop it, Light-kun...!" erang L. Sakit sekali rasanya bila ia tidak bisa melepaskan hasratnya seperti itu.

Dinding dari lubang L meremas sesuatu milik Light dengan kuat. Light pun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari organ vital L begitu merasakan klimaksnya bersamaan dengan L. Cairan milik Light memenuhi seluruh bagian lubang L sampai mengalir keluar dari sana, sedangkan cairan L menyembur ke dada dan perut Light. Keduanya mengerang meneriakkan nama satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengatur nafas mereka.

"Hhh... Light-kun..." panggil L.

"Apa?"

"Get off me! I'm tired..."

"Hhh... Kau pikir aku tidak lelah?" sergah Light yang merayap dan berbaring di samping L.

"... Kelihatannya kau melupakan sesuatu, Light-kun..."

"Apa itu, L-chan?"

"Lepaskan tangan saya!" tukas L sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang terborgol.

"Oh iya." Light yang nyengir kuda langsung mengubek-ubek laci rumah sakit dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari situ.

L langsung mendesah lega begitu tangannya telah bebas. "Lega rasanya... Tangan saya rasanya sedikit pegal."

Light tersenyum.

"Akhirnya setelah kita melewati halangan dan rintangan (super gaje), kita berhasil melakukan ini."

Menanggapi kalimat Light yang melankolis (?) itu, L pun berkata, "Saya lapar, Light-kun..."

Light pun hanya bisa mendesah dan mengelus dada. Sabar... Sabar...

"Kenapa, Light-kun? Daripada melengos begitu, lebih baik belikan saya cake."

"Tadi 'kan aku sudah membelikanmu cake! Telepon saja Watari!" gerutu Light.

"Kalau begitu pinjam ponselmu, Light-kun. Pulsa saya habis," kata L tanpa rasa malu padahal memang tidak punya. (ditimpuk permen L)

Light memberikan handphone huawei sejuta umat warisan turun temurun keluarganya pada L, meskipun dalam hati ngedumel kenapa orang kaya seperti L bisa kehabisan pulsa. Padahal dia sendiri butuh pulsa untuk men-download lagu Mbah Surip.

"Ah... Gawat, Light-kun..."

"Kenapa lagi, L-chan?"

"Nomor telepon Watari berapa ya?" tanya L dengan inosennya.

'MANA KUTAHU! GIMANA CARANYA KAU MENJADI DETEKTIF TERHEBAT SEDUNIA KALAU NOMOR TELEPON SAJA TIDAK INGAT!' batin Light dengan membabibuta.

Tapi berhubung ia harus menjaga image di mana pun, kapan pun, pada siapa pun, dalam situasi apa pun dan pun-pun yang lainnya, Light hanya menjawab, "entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Oh iya, saya 'kan menuliskannya di balik baju untuk jaga-jaga kalau lupa," ujar L sambil meraih bajunya yang terserak di lantai, sementara Light sweatdropped.

L pun menghubungi nomor Watari. "Halo, Watari? Iya, saya mau minta cake. Bukan, bukan yang biasanya. Saya lagi kepingin brownies. Iya, belinya di tempat biasa. Tiga loyang, ya. Terimakasih, Watari."

L mengakhiri sambungan dan mengembalikan hape huawei milik sejuta umat warisan... (Light: ga usah disinggung lagi deh...) pada pemiliknya.

"Kau yakin sanggup menghabiskan tiga loyang brownies, L?" tanya Light yang sweatdropped-nya menjadi ganda.

"Kalaupun tidak habis 'kan bisa untuk besok, besoknya, besoknya dan besoknya lagi, Light-kun. Tapi saya tidak yakin bisa tahan selama itu sih," jawab L, sementara Light hanya manggut-manggut (sok) ngerti. Mendadak terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. "Ryuuzaki, saya datang."

'Buset, cepet amat? Jangan-jangan Watari punya kecepatan cahaya Kobayakawa Sena?' Bukannya memakai baju untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih polos, Light makah berpikiran gaje.

"Tunggu sebentar, Wat!" kata L sambil buru-buru memakai baju dan celananya.

"Cepat buka, Ryuuzaki! Saya ada urusan penting!" desak Watari yang sedari tadi sudah kesulitan menahan hasratnya untuk memenuhi 'panggilan alam' alias buang hajat.

"Tunggu dong!" tukas L lagi yang masih belum selesai juga memakai pakaian sementara Light sudah hampir berpakaian dengan sempurna.

"Saya masuk, ya!" ujar Watari tanpa basa-basi sambil membuka pintu kamar Rumah Sakit dengan yakinnya. (?)

"Kenapa kau main selonong saja, Watari?" tanya Light. Beruntung ia sudah selesai berpakaian.

"Tanya kenapa, kenapa tanya?" balas Watari gaje. Dan ketika ia menoleh pada L...

"OH MY GOAT! Ryuuzaki, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" tanya Watari dengan OOC-nya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk L yang baru selesai memakai jins-nya.

"Eh... Uhm... Saya... mau cari angin..." L mencari jawaban yang (tidak) masuk akal.

Watari mengerutkan kening. "Cari angin? Di tempat yang AC-nya bersuhu 18 derajat begini?"

"Yah, pokoknya gitu deh," ujar Light yang buru-buru mengambil kotak brownies dari tangan Watari. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kau ada urusan penting, Watari?"

"Ng? Oh iya..." kata Watari sebelum akhirnya ngibrit dan maen selonong aja ke WC yang ada di kamar itu.

"Syukurlah Watari nggak banyak cingcong..." tukas Light lega.

Sementara L langsung mengambil kue browniesnya bahkan hingga lupa memakai baju.

"Light-kun, kau mau ini?" L menawarkan sambil menyodorkan sebuah piring dengan sepotong brownies. Mata Light malah bersparkle-sparkle ria melihat remah-remah brownies yang menempel di dada L. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menjilatinya.

"Maksud saya bukan yang di situ, Light-kun...!" ujar L dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi lebih enak brownies yang di sini, 'kan?" tanyanya menggoda. Ia kembali menjilati remah-remah kue yang ada situ.

"Ah, leganya~" lengos Watari yang baru keluar dari WC. "ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak Watari yang OOC-nya kumat lagi melihat pemandangan yaoi LightL. Light bedecak sebal sambil mengehentikan kegiatan jilat-menjilatnya.

"Ah, ehm... Ini... Light-kun sedang membersihkan remah kue yang berjatuhan..." L kembali mencari alasan yang (tidak) masuk akal.

"Dengan cara menjilatinya?" tanya Watari curiga.

"Entahlah. Kelihatannya Light-kun sedang terobsesi dengan anjing..."

"Enak saja!" protes Light.

"Hmm... Ah, kenapa di lehermu banyak bekas merah, L?" tanya Watari lagi.

"Ng... Di sini banyak nyamuk," jawab L.

"Iya, di sini nyamuknya banyak sekali... Ganas pula. Mungkin mereka diimpor dari Afrika Selatan." Light ikut menimpali.

"Di ruangan tertutup seperti ini?"

"Mungkin karena diimpor dari Afrika Selatan, mereka jadi bisa menembus dinding," jawab Light gaje.

"Hm? Kenapa baju Anda berantakan sekali, Yagami-kun?"

Light gelagapan. "Ng... Ini..."

"Light-kun tidak punya uang untuk beli Kispray," celetuk L.

"Oh, beli saja di warung saya. Saya kasih murah deh!" Watari malah mempromosikan warungnya sambil menunjukkan senyum yang memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersinar. (Kok kayak iklan pasta gigi gini?)

"Oh iya, kenapa kasurnya berantakan begini?" Watari melontarkan pertanyaan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Light-kun jarang ke Rumah Sakit, makanya dia jadi norak dan guling-guling di kasur seenaknya," tukas L. Light hanya ngangguk-ngangguk ala rocker meskipun hatinya berkata, 'Kok gue mulu yang dijelek-jelekin?' dengan dongkol.

"... Dan cairan kental apa itu?" Watari menunjuk cairan putih yang menodai seprai.

"Oh, karena Light-kun norak, makanya saya berusaha membuatnya diam dengan obat serangga, tapi malah tumpah," jawab L ngaco.

"Memangnya racun serangga bentuknya seperti itu?"

"Ini merek baru, Watari."

"Hebat! Nemu di mana? Kelihatannya bagus juga untuk warung saya!" kata Watari yang insting bisnisnya kambuh. Matanya bersparkle-sparkle dengan huruf dollar yang muncul di permukaannya.

"Ah, itu dihadiahkan Light-kun waktu saya bilang di markas banyak nyamuk. Beli di mana, Light-kun?"

"Err... Itu kubuat sendiri dari bahan-bahan yang sulit dicari dengan komposisi yang rumit... Sekarang sudah tidak diproduksi lagi karena kesulitan dalam pembuatannya."

"Sayang sekali, saya pikir ini bisa jadi kesempatan bisnis. Tapi, bisakah kau membuatnya sekali lagi? Saya bisa mengusahakan bahan-bahannya."

Light sweatdropped. "Itu tidak mungkin, Watari. Lagipula ini 'kan hanya obat serangga. Kenapa kau bernafsu sekali?"

"Karena saya bisa melihat keuntungan dari kesempatan emas ini!" kata Watari yang kembali bersparkle eyes.

"Sudah kubilang, obat serangga itu tidak mungkin diproduksi lagi, Watari," ujar Light sambil mengehela nafas.

"Huh, apa boleh buat. Saya permisi dulu," kata Watari sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sepertinya ia sempat melupakan sesuatu sih. Kenapa ia bisa dengan santainya bercakap-cakap dengan Light padahal ia sudah tahu kalau Light adalah kira? Itu karena usianya yang semakin uzur, makanya dia mulai pikun... (?)

"Akhirnya pergi juga tukang warung gaje itu," kata Light. "Lanjut ke ronde 2 yuk, L-chan?" tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

L mendengus. "Kau pikir saya tidak kesakitan tadi, Light-kun?"

Seringai Light bertambah lebar. "Oh ya? Tadi kau sendiri yang meneriakiku untuk bergerak lebih dalam dan lebih cepat 'kan?"

Wajah L sontak memerah. "Light-kun...!"

Tanpa basa-basi Light langsung mengangkat L ke tempat tidur dan ronde dua pun di mulai!

**FIN. OWARI. TAMAT.**

A/N: Oke. Gaje banget 'kan ini fic? Udahlah. Kita berdua udah berjuang sebaik mungkin dan hasilnya seperti ini. ^^'a

Jika ada hal-hal yang terasa tidak masuk akal, masuk akal-masuk akalin aja. *ditendang* Oh iya, apakah lemonnya sudah cukup asem? Apakah terlalu vulgar?

Akhir kata, seperti biasa, kami minta review!

Review please! X3

Sign,

Li and Orange


End file.
